The Dead Hero
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Alex get's prepared to get married to Dean after he proposes and then things get messed up when theres an outbreak after the Alex's and Dean's little trip. Now the question is can two completely different worlds get along. Alex/Dean Justin/Juliet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back Story**

It's a dark night and a single thing sits on top of the Waverly Place substation. Crouching low with her left arm on her left leg and her right fingers on the edge of the roof; she looks out at the scenery in front of her. Her claws long and her arms skinny. She has the look of someone that hasn't eaten much as she is very skinny. Her hair actually clean as well as her clothes and her body. Above her, dark clouds floated above the city making it overcast. It is sprinkling over the city. People and infected on the streets neither bothering the other. The howl of a lone wolf could be heard down on the streets. The wolf drawn by the smell of flesh that hadn't started to rot yet. Though maybe the bodies have started to rot but the rain has kept the smell from getting to bad.

Somewhere a smoker could be heard. The infected on the substation looked around and found it on the building across from her. The smoker stared down at the wolf and without warning once it got into range, the smoker wrapped its long tongue around the wolf and pulled it in. The wolf howled as it got dragged along the ground and then up the side of the building helplessly struggling to get free. The howl of the wolf made such a noise as the common infected came running toward the wolf hungrily. Then a few animals could be seen running into another area and the common ran right past the now dead wolf and went after what they had just seen. The smoker pulled the wolf up and then started its feed.

The woman on top of the substation looked away from the scene and then heard a low growl. She looked around to see if she could find the hunter but didn't see it anywhere. As she was ready to leap around to find the hunter, it came into view.

The hunter leapt from the roof of the building and into the air chasing a few birds for food. The hunter had managed to capture the biggest of the birds and then drug it down to the ground with its body on it making the bird splat on the ground. If bones broke, the infected woman couldn't tell but she knew the bird to be dead. She chuckled a little at the sight and then looked back down to the ground still in the same position that she had been from the beginning.

Down in a blood soaked building sits a boomer waiting for something to come by. It just made its sickening noise as it stayed there in one of many broken windows. The woman just stared at the sight of the boomer and then saw it puke toward the ground. The woman looked closely to see what it was that the boomer had vomited on and found a dog with a limp. The dog became covered in boomer bile and the smell attracted many infected toward the dog. The dog started to run as fast as it could away but got surrounded by the common. Once the dog was dead, the boomer jumped to the ground and shoed the common away and took the dog for itself.

The woman couldn't help but feel sorry for the boomer as it doesn't even have the speed to catch a limping dog. She also couldn't help but feel bad for the dog but it had become the infecteds only source of food anymore. Animals and anything a human would eat had become their food. The infected woman had done this as to keep her infected from getting themselves killed and visa-versa. She had become the infected queen and she had to keep everyone safe, infected or not. She could speak to every infected as if she were them. Hunter, Boomer, Smoker, whatever infected it was; she could talk to it. She only had one question, and that is how she could pull this off well. She knows that all the infected have their instincts but she has to keep things from getting worse. Bodies of people lay on the streets, arms, legs, and heads disconnected from their bodies. The bodies themselves were broken in half. Everything had fallen so quickly.

Her infected are still distrusted by many humans. Only a few are comfortable to be around them. The only problem is that, those that are ok with her and her infected have always been on her side and so those with them are distrusted. She has to find some way to get the humans trust but that may never happen. She isn't even a normal infected, she is half infected and so no one but the few listen to her. The fact that she is also abnormal makes it that much harder for her to be trusted. She is the only one to speak up for the infected. She can tell that her followers are trying their best but the humans all think that it's just a trick to let their guards down.

She looked around the town again and frowned and soon felt shaking. A Tank is coming and quickly which worries her greatly. The Tanks are the hardest to communicate with and she has to hope that it's just after some quick animal like a cheetah or something. Ever since this town turned into half a ghost town, more and more animals have come into view. The woman looked around and then found the tank chasing a cat up a tree. She couldn't help but wonder where all the animals had come from. She has seen more things like wolves and deer around here lately.

The woman shook her head and smiled slightly and then heard a very soft crying sound and couldn't tell if it is a witch or, nope, it's a witch. Just then someone came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. The woman flipped around in surprise. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd be lonely up here by yourself." Dean smiled.

That's right, it's Alex Russo.

**A/N: Sorry that most of this was description. The next chapter will start from before the infection and more of why things are the way they are will be explained later. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my computer once again died except this time the computer actually had to be crashed in order to fix it. Thank goodness for a great neighbor with incredible computer skills. We didn't lose anything on the computer and the one thing that we should have lost we didn't. Anyway onto the story and I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: The story will have a little bit of the suite life in it.**

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

Alex woke up that Monday morning, the sun shining through her windows. Alex quickly jumped from bed and got ready for her trip with Dean. With just a wave of her wand and clothes started piling themselves into her suitcases. What she didn't expect was to see her mother come in. "Alex, one of these days something is going to happen and magic won't be able to fix it. What are you going to do then?" Theresa asked knowing that she will never get her daughter to not use magic which is partly why she hopes Alex loses the wizard competition. Maybe then she'll learn to do stuff without magic.

Alex shook her head with a smile. "Magic fixes everything mom and if not the whole problem, half of it." Alex was determined to not let anyone get her down today even if it meant not annoying Justin but lucky for her, Justin will be married soon and he'll be gone. After she finished packing, she got up and headed downstairs to wait for Dean. "Hey Justin, Max." She said cheerily.

"What, no teasing us about something or are you going to wait till right before you leave so you can't get into trouble?" Justin asked as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

"That wasn't planned but since you mention it, nah, that'll be dumb because then I wouldn't be able to see your reaction." As she finished talking, the doorbell rang. "Got it." Alex jumped up and ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey Dean."

Theresa and Jerry then walked into the room and everyone could have sworn that Alex started to glow. "By Alex and don't get into any trouble." Alex knew what her parents meant and gently hit her forehead and then waved goodbye. "Do we really trust Alex?" Theresa asked.

"No but Dean we do." Jerry said as he walked over to the cupboard.

On a plane heading toward New York, Francis kept complaining. "I hate planes." He said and then looked over to Zoey. "Don't shoot the pilot this time Zoey."

"Really Francis, you're still complaining about that, really." Zoey said a little ticked off with Francis and his complaining.

"Hush you two, we don't need this. We'll be safe in New York and once we get there, we can go our separate ways. I swear; you two are like a married couple." Bill sighed and rubbed his head.

Louis just laughed at the whole scene even though it is in a hushed tone. "What are you laughing at Louis?" Francis asked.

"I think we all need to have a good laugh. After what we've been through, I'm happy that he can find something to laugh about." Bill actually started to laugh himself followed by Zoey and then Francis but Francis was more of a chuckle but at least he couldn't complain.

After a few more hours no the plane and finally a peaceful moment in there lives, the plane landed in New York. The four got out and then went looking for a Taxi unknown to them that someone on the plane had gotten off feeling a little less then ok.

On a plane ride to Boston which left shortly after the ones that had just arrived in New York, Alex and Dean had snuggled up as close as they could to each other on the plane which received awes and comments from other people on the plane. The two enjoyed the ride to Boston and once they had arrived, they found themselves a taxi. The driver drove up and smiled at the two. "You two on a honeymoon?" The taxi driver asked and Alex and Dean shook their heads and said no a few times.

"We're just here because of my boyfriend here. We're going to be boarding the SS Tipton today." Alex said happily looking over at Dean.

The taxi driver smiled at the two and then drove off toward the SS Tipton. Once they arrived, Dean paid the man and then the two walked off. "So Dean, why did we come here?" Alex asked wondering why he wanted them to go to this cruise ship.

"You'll see; it's a surprise." Dean answered just like the other times that Alex had asked. Alex sighed but didn't push it. Dean pulled out two tickets and then the two walked on board. The two were greeted by Moseby.

"It's you again." Moseby said.

"How did you recognize me, I've changed a lot haven't I?" Alex looked at herself up and down.

"Yes you have actually and I pray that you've grown up with the change. I got both your names when your boyfriend here got the tickets and so with the name, you weren't hard to find as I've been waiting for you and you two are the last to board today." Alex just smiled and then Moseby took the two to their separate cabins.

"Why do we have separate rooms?" Alex and Dean asked as they had asked to be in the same room.

Moseby smiled and then answered. "I got two concerned requests from some parents that had asked for Dean and Alex to be in separate rooms so that they won't get into trouble." Moseby then left.

"Even when my parents aren't around they seem to ruin things for me." Alex sighed. "No matter, what's first?" Alex asked.

"First thing is for you to go take a rest while I take care of a small amount of business." Dean then turned and went the other way leaving Alex alone.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it." Alex then went into her cabin and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The man at the airport that hadn't been well went into the bathroom and into a stall and began vomiting. After a bit he had started coughing and then felt his tongue stretch. His body started turning color and his hands began to grow claws. After the transformation, he burst down the stall door and attacked the person washing his hands.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Catching Up With Old Friends**

In Another part of the world, a rather small creature sits watching through a watery mirror. 'My infection is spreading and with each infection a new infected.'

Alex sat there in her cabin waiting for her boyfriend to return when a knock came to the door. Alex jumped up off the bed and headed for the door. Once she reached the door, she opened it to reveal Zack there but she didn't recognize him. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Zack from the last time you were here and I was the one that said that putting blue dye in the hot tube was an amateur move." Zack thought about what he said and then chuckled lightly. "Maybe I should have brought up a different memory." Zack said seeing the look on Alex's face.

"Oh no, that is the perfect memory but now I just have one question for you before I start chasing you around the boat. How did you know I was here?" Alex asked while her finger glowed different colors.

"Moseby made the mistake of telling me that you were coming. He didn't want you and me together so that nothing really bad would happen." Zack said backing up toward the door.

"I'd start running now." Alex rushed at him and chased him down the hallway and when he opened the door at the end of the hallway a ton of mud dumped all over his head. "Now who's the amateur?" Alex screamed down the hallway as she hadn't chased him that far.

Zack turned around and started back toward Alex. "How did you" Zack cut himself off to spit out some mud. "manage to pull that off when I just came through that door plus you didn't even know that I was coming." Zack wiped the rest of the mud that he could off.

"I have my ways oh master of pranks." Alex bowed mockingly and said mockingly.

"I think that I've just been outdone." Zack said giving up on trying to figure it out for the moment. "So I hear that you." Before he could finish his sentence, he got pulled backward by Cody and Bailey.

"Zack, you know Moseby doesn't want you around her and by the way, what happened to you; you're covered in mud." Bailey asked

"Alex somehow managed to pull a prank on me before she even knew I was coming." Zack said slightly frustrated by it and at the same time impressed.

"You had a prank pulled on you?" Cody and Bailey said in unison and then looked over to Alex and gave her two thumbs up and Alex just bowed and mumbled a thank you. "Anyway, you need to get back to work bro." Cody said.

"Yeah yeah, wait, how did you know I'd be here?" Zack asked.

"Moseby told us that you might come after Alex and so he told us to come after you before you two got into mischief." Cody then dragged Zack back down the hall and away.

"So Alex, great job on the prank but seriously how did you do it?" Alex ran her fingers along her lips as if zipping them shut. "Oh come on, it's not like I'd ever reveal your secret to anyone and besides I get prank, I don't prank. So I'd have no use for it." Bailey said trying to convince Alex to tell.

"No way and who are you again. I remember owning up in a tug of war game with you but I don't remember you." Alex said trying to remember.

"I'm Bailey and you Alex, were the one that taught me how to cheat by spitting on the floor. Then you came up with that fake name that you couldn't remember." The two thought about this for a second and then burst out laughing. "That was a fun time; I almost wish we could do that again. Anyway what are you doing here anyway?" Bailey asked not knowing about Dean.

"I'm here with my boyfriend for a few days for Valentines day. Actually we will only be here for tomorrow and then we're leaving the day after." Alex looked at Bailey who had the lovey dovey look on her face. "I hate that look just to let you know. It makes me uncomfortable except when Dean gives me that look then it's just hot but that's beside the point."

"Sorry Alex but that is so sweet." Bailey quickly went back to the normal look on her face.

Dean then walked up behind Alex without her knowing and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey Alex, you ready to go have some fun for today?"

"I think she already took care of that already. Well I'm just going to leave you two alone." Bailey then left quickly.

"What does she mean by that Alex?" Dean asked putting his head on her shoulder.

"I just pranked an old friend of mine. So what is it that you were doing?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise Alex so you'll have to wait." Dean said and then looked at the time and found that it's lunch time. "You hungry Alex?"

"You actually have to ask?" Alex pulled away and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Seriously though, what is this surprise?" Dean shook his head and led Alex toward the door and toward the tables outside.

Alex and Dean sat down and started talking when he asked her if she would want a smoothie. Alex nodded and Alex got up to get it for her. This is the kind of date that she really wanted to have at least back when they first got together when he only seemed to care about games more then her but that's all in the past. Soon Dean came back with two smoothies and handed one of them to Alex. "So after we get something to eat, what do you want to do?" The rest of the day went by and the two enjoyed themselves though Alex; even though she enjoyed the day, she never stopped thinking about what the surprise could possibly be. Even as she fell asleep, she thought about it.

Earlier that afternoon, Francis and the group had all gone there separate ways and yet they still ended up at the Waverly Sub station sitting around one table. "Why do I get the feeling that we aren't going to be able to separate from each other?

**A/N: I will be talking more about Francis and the others but not until another chapter or two. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review and continue to review. Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's Spread**

The next day and Francis and the others went back to the Waverly Substation and found that the owners had bought a T.V. as it is on. The four had ordered coffee and waited for their food to arrive. Once it had the four turned their attention to the T.V. as the news had started. "Today we found six dead bodies in" Before the news lady got to finish her sentence; the camera man had turned tail and run dropping the camera in the process. Screams could be heard but nothing could be seen and then a person fell in front of the camera. The person is bloody and ripped but not apart as everything is still attached to the body.

"Can we go anywhere without having some kind of apocalypse following us?" Francis complained and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Let's take care of this before it gets to far out of hand then." Louis got up and got ready to leave.

"A little late for that Louis, chances are, this has already spread too far to control." Bill finished up his drink and then sat it on the table.

Zoey just sat there and finished up her coffee and then smiled widely. "Look guys, here is what we do. Let's get everyone that is still alive and get them out as fast as possible and save everyone keeping the infection from spreading further. If you have a better idea, then I'm all ears."

The three guys looked at each other, shrugged, and then turned toward Zoey and in unison said. "Let's do it." Zoey slowly stood up and set down her empty glass. Then the group noticed everyone leaving. Soon the last person left and then got jumped by a hunter and they could hear the bones of the pounced person break. The four flinched from the sound of the breaking bones and looked away for only a second. Once they turned around to look at the hunter it stared right at them and then pounced through the window but then it was right back where it was before it pounced. The four had some major Déjà vu and the hunter pounced again but this time flew backward after hitting the glass.

The four raised their eyebrows confused at how that was possible and then voices came from behind them. The four turned around and saw the owners and two other people they took to be their kids. "Ok, what's going on and what just happened." Bill asked for the group.

Jerry waved them over and took them into the wizard lair. "It's a long story so listen up." Jerry then began to explain the situation.

That night at the SS Tipton, Alex was told to go and wait for him on the deck. Alex smiled and shook her head and then agreed. Alex went to the deck and a table is there waiting for her with a few candles lit and two plates one on each side of the table. Moseby came up behind her and led Alex to the table and then left and went up the stairs with a small smile on his face. Alex sat there for about three minutes and then Dean came over and sat across from her. "Ok Dean, what's going on and what's with the candles and all the fancy stuff?"

"Dinner for two Alex." Alex smiled and then she was told to lift the lid covering the plates and found lobster and some vegetables on her plate.

"Ah Dean, this is so sweet but a little more romantic than I like but still very sweet." Alex said taking a small bite of lobster. She didn't even notice the small wobble of her plate. After the two finished dinner, the waiter came and took the plates away. Alex looked down and then noticed something with her name written on it and then grabbed it and opened it up. What she pulled out was a ring and then Dean gently took it from her and got down on one knee. Alex gasped as he did this.

"Alex Russo, will you marry me?" Dean said nervously though Alex didn't notice.

"Oh Dean, yes I will." Alex then jumped on him and started kissing him and then heard cheers from above them. She ignored the cheers however and continued to snuggle up with Dean. "This definitely wasn't too romantic for me." Alex smiled and then kissed Dean again.

"So Alex, what do you say we go to Hawaii for week after we tell your parents the news?" Dean asked after Alex gave him a breath.

"That sounds great and this time let's not tell them where we're going." The two laughed a little and then hugged each other tightly. The two stayed like that for five minutes just dancing as music from somewhere played. "This really is the best trip ever. You sure we can't stay for another week?" Dean shook his head and Alex shrugged.

After the two were done dancing and talking, Bailey and some others came down the stairs happily. "It's weird, I don't really see you two as the romantic types. In fact, Dean is a little scary."

"I see my reputation followed me and thanks." Dean thanked her and got a confused look from Bailey which didn't last long. "People say I'm scary."

"I see; well congratulations to you two." Bailey and Cody said and then left to go to bed.

"So Alex, you ready for bed?" Alex nodded seeing that it's now ten and then two went their separate ways. Neither of them slept well as they both could only think of the other all night and by the time that they fell asleep, it was two in the morning. They slept until eleven the next morning.

Alex walked out of her room five minutes after she woke up and went around looking for Dean and found that he is still asleep in his room. So she waited for Dean to get out of his room. She really couldn't wait to tell Harper about her getting married and her brothers and parents. She waited for twenty minutes and then Dean came out of his room ready to go. "Hey Dean, let's go home."

**A/N: Next chapter will start Alex's big adventure. I can't wait to start on it but I want to wait until I get another review or so. So please review and thanks for the reviews that I've received and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Changing**

Alex and Dean sat on the plane as it took off into the air and then began to talk about something important, at least Alex did. "Dean, I need to let you in on a secret of mine." Dean looked to his fiancé curiously. "Dean, now that we will be getting married, it's time that I tell you something that I have been unable to tell you. I can also feel comfortable telling you now that I'm allowed to." This confused Dean but he didn't say anything. "Dean, I'm a wizard as in magic, potions, and spells." Dean sat there staring for a second and then started laughing a bit. "Dean, I'm serious. I'm a wizard; please don't make me have to prove it to you."

"Alex, it's not that I don't believe you but that explains so much of what happened. All the things that you avoiding talking about and the things that you just couldn't explain. It all makes sense now." Dean laughed a bit more and then settled down. "I wouldn't care if you were half horse and half human."

"Funny that you would say that because my brother Justin dated someone like that. He grew surprised look on his face. There are some things that you just can't forget." Alex looked over to Dean, smiled, and then cuddled up next to him.

Dean smiled and then asked the question that Alex had waited for him to ask. "So what other stories do you have Alex?"

Alex smiled widely and then rubbed her hands together. "So one time Justin dated a werewolf which I got to say was very funny. My dad even made him take a bath in a potion which was actually supposed to be a drinking potion. Max and I both chatted for him to chug. Who would have guessed that Justin would have to drink his bath water as he put it." Alex continued to talk about some stories and both laughed the whole way home until she got to the story about the Stone of Dreams.

Once the plane arrived, both Alex and Dean got off and went to pick up their baggage when Alex realized that she didn't have to as she had magically put all their baggage into their carry on. The two walked over to the bathrooms not paying attention to the blood stains on the walls and floor. She teletransported them both to the substation and then said goodbye and transported to Harpers. Alex knocked on the door and waited for an answer but no one did and then decided to walk away when she heard noises and then walked in. Alex looked around and then noticed Harper on her couch. "Hey Harper, you not feeling well, because you didn't answer the door. Harper, are you ok?" Alex asked walking closer to Harper.

"Get away from me Alex?" Harper said in a scratchy voice.

"You sound awful Harper, maybe I should make you some soup or something." Alex grabbed onto Harpers shoulder and then slowly flipped her around so as not to irritate Harper to much. AS soon as Harper was face to face with Alex, Alex jumped back at seeing Harpers eyes. "Harper, your eyes are extremely red, what's up?" Harper closed her eyes and then jumped at Alex knocking her over onto her back. "Harper, what are you doing." Harper kept making weird noises as she tried to scratch and bit Alex. Alex finally pushed Harper off and then kicked her away and ran to the front door. Alex turned around and Harper was right on her tail. Alex quickly dodged Harpers attack and kicked her back and then ran out the door.

Harper shook off the kick and ran at Alex again but Alex slammed the door in her face blocking her from Alex.

Alex became so frightened that she had forgotten about her magic ability and started to run home. She got half way there when something jumped onto her. Alex tried to push kick it off but it wouldn't budge and it continued to rip into her skin. Alex finally managed to get the thing off of her and got up and started to run again. Alex breathing became weaker and blood rushed from her chest. Alex used her arm to cover her chest to try and stop the bleeding. Soon Alex found a long metal pipe and picked it up as she could hear the thing following her.

Before Alex got the chance to get jumped on however, something wrapped around her waist and started to pull her. "Let me go." Alex said weakly and slammed the wet tongue with the pipe making the tongue let go. "I have… to get home." Alex saw the thing that jumped on her earlier and it once again jumped but this time Alex was able to knock it backward with the pipe and slammed the pipe into the things head and then kicked it away. "That ought to do it."

Alex continued on her way and she could feel her head throbbing so hard it felt as if it were ready to blow. Her pace became slower and slower and her vision became slightly blurry. Alex shook her head to try and clear her vision which was to no avail. Then she could hear growling from somewhere but didn't know where. She continued to make her way toward the substation but it became even harder to see as the sky became overcast. Her head started pounding harder and the blood still resisted to stop coming making Alex weaker and weaker. Then she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg and what she could only assume to be blood rushing out of her leg. The pain was so bad that she couldn't make a single sound. Alex's breathing is now near to nothing and the pain in her head just became worse but her vision slowly became better. She flipped around slowly and saw the dog like creature jump at her and she knocked the thing away. She saw it run and so Alex continued on her way. Alex finally made it to the Waverly substation and walked in as her vision went from color to a weird orange color. She limped all the way to the lair. "Maybe I can find something to help me." Alex opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. Alex made it all the way to the desk before she blacked out.

**A/N: So I was slightly off with Alex's adventuring but I didn't realize that I was going to put this much into the chapter but in a way this is where the beginning for her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you continue to read and thanks to Luiz4200 for being a faithful reviewer. So thank you and I hope that all those reading continue to read. Please review and thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

Upstairs in the Russo's kitchen, Francis and the others had learned that magic existed though it was not much of a surprise once they thought about it. Zombies obviously exist so why not magic? "Now that we've told you about us, tell us about these things, these zombies attacking our city." Jerry said grabbing a drink from the fridge and some chocolate pudding when Alex and Dean came into the room and then Alex disappeared. "Dean, where is Alex going?"

"She is going to see Harper, why?" Dean asked and then noticed the group of four people.

"One of you tell us about these things." Jerry said making sure that he doesn't have to worry too much about Alex.

"These zombies aren't exactly what you would call normal. They are very fast, not as fast as humans but still faster then you would think. They are the least dangerous of them. We call them common since there is really nothing special about them except their speed." Bill explained. This was somewhat comforting to Jerry since Alex could simply use a levitation spell. "They have a small jumping ability but it's only really good for jumping across gaps and they can climb so if you can fly, you're safe from them." Jerry finally relaxed and then got tense again once they started explaining the others. "That zombie that attacked the person outside the building is called a hunter. They have a great leaping ability and being able to fly is almost worthless as they could easily jump you from the top of a room or even wall jump until they're high enough to get you." Jerry and the family started to sweat as Bill continued to explain. "Once a hunter attacks, only help from someone will free you. If you're alone and you get tackled, you have no chance of survival which is why we travel together. If you get the chance though, hit it out of the air; that will give you the chance to kill it." The Russo's and Dean held onto each other out of fear for their daughter, sister, and fiancé. Bill looked over to Zoey to continue.

"Another of these special zombies or infected if you'd prefer is the smoker. He has a hundred foot tongue that he grabs you with. Like the hunter, if you get grabbed and you're alone, you won't get free unless you can shoot him before he drags you in to far. Problem is; he can get you before you even see him." The Russo's and Dean gulped but continued to listen. "The last of the more commonly seen is the boomer. He vomits on you which blinds you and attracts a horde of zombies which could make survival almost impossible without help. Either way though, if you're in the air, he isn't a problem. He is different from the other two as you can always get away from him. You don't need a teammate if he is near." The family and Dean relaxed slightly but they still worry about Alex. "Louis, why don't you take it from here?"

"The last two are well, deadliest. I'll explain one and Francis will explain the other. The one that I'll talk about is the Tank, he is big and strong and slightly stupid I'd say. Anyway, he will hit cars and tree trunks and those kinds of things to try and kill you. He also tries to hit you himself but that's not as effective. He also picks up rock, cement and whatever else that's flat and he throws that at you. That's easy enough to dodge though but one hit from him will send you flying. Francis, it's your turn." Louis looked toward the ground and frowned.

"So the last of the infected is the witch and see will kill you however she won't attack as long as you keep your distance, don't shoot her, and don't shine a flashlight in her eyes. She is also the fastest of the special infected and common actually. You can hear her cry from a distance so just try and avoid her." All the explanations took about two hours.

"I have to go after Alex." Dean said standing up and heading toward the door.

"What good would that do if you die trying to get to her?" Bill said looking at him.

"I" Just then they thought they heard the door downstairs open. The group rushed downstairs after a few seconds and found that the door is closed and that there is no one in that part of the building. "I'm going for her." Dean said and then walked over to the door and a few zombies ran by followed by a smoker.

"You want to go out there?" Francis asked. "Go ahead but don't come crying to us." Francis then got smacked in the back of the head by Zoey. "What was that for Zoey?" Zoey sighed and then the group of people heard crying. "Witch." Francis said.

In the wizard lair, Alex started waking up shortly after hitting her head on the desk but she didn't feel like moving. Then she heard voices outside the liar and so she called to them. "Mom, dad, anyone, I'm in here." Alex could still feel some blood running out of her leg and chest but the pain was lessened. Alex still continued to call and then the door to the lair opened.

Jerry walked over to the wizard lair and slowly opened the door. "It's sounds like she is in here."

"I thought that no zombies could come into the building." Louis said

"They can't." Is all Jerry said as he opened the door the rest of the way. Francis got his handgun ready as they walked into the room. At the desk sits the witch they heard. It looked up and started growling like they do when someone startles them. Francis aimed his handgun and the witch backed up. Everyone grew confused by this but Francis still has his gun ready.

Alex couldn't understand why they would aim a gun at her and why her father and family would let them and then she looked at herself and found the reason. Her hands had grown claws but that's all that she noticed. Alex looked around frantically and then found a piece of paper and grabbed it and scratched through the paper a word. Alex then held up the piece of paper and showed everyone.

Jerry slowly backed up away from the witch and then saw it grab some paper and it seemed to be writing something into it. Then the witch held up the paper and scratched into it reads the word DAD. "Alex, is that you?" The witch nodded and then Jerry ran over and hugged Alex tightly and then the rest of the family did the same.

The four survivors looked at the scene oddly and shook their heads. "This is the strangest sight I've ever seen." Bill said getting agreements from Zoey and Louis.

"I still think we should have shot her." Francis said and then walked out of the building. "I hate witches."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review and maybe more people as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Encounter**

Jerry called Justin over and whispered in his ear. "Dad, why are you whispering?" Justin asked. Jerry shook his head and then backed away and let Justin do his thing. Justin rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a good spell to use and then came up with one. Justin quickly pulled out the family wand and waved it in front of Alex. "That should do it."

"Do what Justin?" Alex yelled as Justin hadn't said a word before he waved his wand.

"Yep she can speak again." Justin put the wand away and then walked out of the room bowing on his way out and thanking them.

"You can understand me?" Everyone in the room nodded and then Alex yelled. "So instead of changing me back to normal, you give me the ability to talk you. Why?" Alex yelled standing up.

"Alex, you're dead Alex; magic can't bring people back to life. This isn't something that magic can take care of." Jerry said gently understanding why his daughter would be upset with him.

"I told you Alex that one day something would happen that magic can't take care of." Theresa said folding her arms.

"We could have used the stone of dreams but you already used that and why is it that I even remember that?" Max asked as he walked out of the room thinking.

Jerry looked over at his daughter with his jaw dropped. "When did you use that stone?" Jerry asked somewhat angrily.

"When I accidentally wished that you and mom had never met because I was angry with mom and it's a long story. Now onto more important matters. What am I supposed to do, I can't, live like this. I'm supposed to be married to Dean soon." Alex screamed getting frustrated with the situation.

"You're dead Alex; there is no coming back from that, so you'll have to live as one of the undead." Jerry said.

"You know Alex, being undead isn't that bad and at least you're not mindless like the other zombies." Juliet tried to comfort Alex but it didn't seem to be helping.

"You've been dead for thousands of years Juliet; I've only been dead for about fifteen minutes. You never had a life so don't go around telling me that it's not that bad. I wasn't ready to die yet, not for another who knows how many years. Don't talk to me about death not being so bad Juliet because you know nothing about life." Alex screamed and then ran out of the room with much greater speed then she could have before. Alex ran up the steps and then up some more steps and up to her room. She ran in and closed the door and started to cry like only a witch can. 'I just want to live again, is that so wrong instead of everyone being so accepting. Why can't they just try and bring me back instead of accepting it.' Alex thought as she cried and then the door to her room opened and she flipped around, eyes glowing red. "Get out." Alex yelled as she jumped up off the floor and ran at the person standing in the doorway. The person ran down the stairs and out of sight and so Alex went back to the spot on the floor that she was at and began crying again. 'I just want to live again.' Alex continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Alex noticed something when she opened her eyes again. The room or wherever she is, is dark and nothing but a small black figure standing in front of her. "Hello my new infected."

"Who are you and what do you want. What did you do to me?" Alex screamed.

"That is why I'm here, partly anyway. I did nothing to you, you were just unprotected. As for whom I am and what I want, well, that will be answered later but since I've answered you're question, I want an answer from you. So tell me, how is it that you don't attack the humans, why is it that you can resist so easily?" The figure asked.

"How should I know, you're the one in charge, so shouldn't you know?" Alex asked angrily.

"I'll have to study you and figure out how to take control." The figure said staring at Alex intently.

Alex could feel her mind being entered and fought against it the best she could and when she realized that she couldn't keep him out, she jumped at him. The creature let her mind go and grabbed onto her arm and threw her away. Alex landed hard and then woke with a start.

If Alex could sweat, she would be right now. "Who ever or whatever that was will pay for this. It ruined my life and now I take it's." Alex stood up and headed downstairs and then toward the balcony. Alex sat on the edge and looked out at the world. Buildings are still in tact except a few that have broken windows and a few holes in some walls. Alex crouched onto the edge and felt strength or some kind of energy fill her legs. She turned toward the top of the building and jumped as high as she could and found herself at the top. "Amazing, maybe I don't mind this at all." Alex said and then had an idea. "If I kill whatever it was that came to me in that dream, then I could be the one to rule the infected but if that thing is as strong as he was in my dream; then what chance do I have?" Alex turned around and looked out into the world and found people being attacked. "I know exactly how to use my powers. Step one; try to communicate with the other zombies. If that doesn't work, then I'll take out their leader and take control myself." Alex looked around from atop the building.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First Lead**

A few small children could be seen from the top of the building and a low growl could be heard. Alex looked around calmly and found the thing making noise and then saw it aiming for two kids. Alex quickly crouched and waited for the feeling that she had earlier and as soon as she could feel it; she lept from the building. 'So much more fun then the flying carpet.' Alex thought as she flew through the air. Alex started to descend and when she landed, she hit the side of the building she was aiming for. 'I have to work on that.' Alex shook herself off and then started climbing. Once she reached the top, she saw the thing leap and a few seconds later heard bones snap. Alex then noticed something, she isn't like the others. In fact, she looks completely different from the thing leaping around. She would have studied the differences later but right now, she doesn't have time as more growls could be heard and then two more things jumped. Alex quickly leaped from the building and landed right on the hunter before making the two shocked and frightened children next to it stumble backward just as the other two hunters landed. Alex got up off the hunter and pulled it up next to her holding it by the neck. "What's going on?"

"We're hunting, what do you think?" The hunter snapped back. "What's wrong with you?" It said trying to free itself. Then it noticed that the thing holding him is a witch. "How did you pounce me? Only hunters like us can pounce, you're just supposed to cry witch."

"So that's what you're called, hunter?" Alex asked letting the hunter go.

"Yeah, don't you know that? Man you're stupid witch and yes, that's what you're called. You're known as a Witch. You look like a witch but you act like a tank." The hunter started to walk away seeing as his two buddies left probably out of fear of getting mauled by the witch that just pounced him.

"I'm not done with you yet." Alex yelled as she grabbed a hold of the hunter and pulled him back toward her. "Tell me, why hunt people, why not just eat cows or something." The hunter just looked at her like she is crazy and then answered.

"We hunt people, it's what zombies do, now let me go." The hunter tried to free himself from her grasp but it wasn't working.

"Not before you tell me where this zombie leader is." Alex pulled the hunter closer as she said this.

"Like I would tell you anything." Alex then lifted her hands up to the hunters' neck and pointed all her fingers at him. When Alex saw that the hunter wasn't going to say anything, she pulled her hands backward and then started to thrust her hand forward, claws pointed to the hunters' neck and then the hunter snapped. "Ok, ok but don't kill me." Alex stopped a few millimeters away from his neck. "No one really knows where he is but I can tell you that he does have guardians. There are three and each have a clue as to where he is. Us lower infected only know where one is. The one you find first is in the swamps. She is really in deep and she has tons of infected helping her, so getting to her wont be easy. The swamp that she is in is in Mississippi, a swamp that no human can enter but good luck getting to her."

Alex threw the hunter to the side and then grabbed the two children and took them to the substation. Alex set the two children down inside the substation and kneeled down next to them. "You'll be safe here." Alex smiled and then ran to find her parents. She found them thirty seconds later talking to the four people that had been here since this whole thing started. "Mom, dad, we need to talk." Alex walked over and stood in front of them. "You all can stay if you wish." Alex said to the four new people and her brothers and soon to be sister in law. "I'm going to go find as many people as possible and then bring them here. Trust me; I'll know if they've been infected. Anyway, I'm going to keep as many people as safe as possible. Also, I want you to make the building fifty times bigger so that I know that there will be enough room for the people. I'll be back soon." Alex then ran over to the balcony and jumped to the next building. Alex spent the next few days bringing all people not infected to the substation. Alex had lost many people to the other infected and learned names of the others as well.

Justin walked over to his mother and smiled happily. "You know, Alex dying has actually made her a better person." Justin then frowned sadly. "If only she hadn't died. I actually miss my sister being mean to me."

"Trust me, once I have everything under control, I'll be mean to you again." Alex said walking up the stairs. You know that when I said to make the building bigger, I meant the whole building, not just the bottom." Alex said chuckling.

"I don't think this building is architecturally built to be that big on the bottom half more or less the upper half and so the safest way was to make the building bigger below. The building is still safe as long as the top half of it doesn't grow." Justin said.

"See, this is why I make fun of you Justin. You say stuff that I could care less about. Anyway, you still did the thing that was needed so thanks and now I'm off to Mississippi." Alex was just about to leave when her mother spoke.

"Alex, aren't you tired at all?" Theresa asked worried for her daughter. "I mean, you just spent the last few days bringing people here."

"I'm not tired at all mom, and besides, I already took a few good rests. I have to go and I love you all." Alex started to leave when she remembered something. "Tell Juliet that I'm sorry." Alex then went out onto the balcony and jumped away. 'I love jumping from building to building.' Alex laughed as she lept from building to building.

**AN: Please review and I thank you for the reviews and I will continue to try to update the day of or after I get a review. So hopefully I'll get more reviews from other people but if not, then all well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Powers**

Alex hopped from building to building seeing people run from zombies big and small. "I can't stop now; I need to get to the one causing all the problems." Alex said as she continued to jump feeling bad for the people being attacked below her. Alex finally made it to a big road with cars covering it. "This zombie works fast doesn't he?" Alex asked herself and continued to walk along the streets weaving through all the cars on the road. Alex had only been walking for a few moments when a boomer came out in front of her. "Excuse me." Alex said nicely and the boomer moved out of the way and let Alex by. "Thanks." Then the boomer started to talk to her.

"So what do you think of our zombie leader. Pretty great huh, letting us do whatever we want." The boomer said with a smile.

Alex wanted to say no but something inside her told her not to and she couldn't figure out why. "Yeah, he's pretty awesome now if you don't mind, I've got a few things to do." The boomer shrugged and then ran off and out of sight. 'Why did I say that I liked that guy?' Alex shook her head and then focused on her target. Alex crouched and jumped onto the tallest thing she could get on. She jumped from the top of the turned over truck and onto a tree branch and then jumped as far as she could which took her about four hundred or so feet. 'Much faster then walking.' Alex continued to do this when in the middle of a jump, she fell unconscious and to the ground.

"Wake up child, wake up." Alex could hear the voice but it seemed muffled. Alex slowly opened her eyes and found a fuzzy figure in front of her. Quickly, Alex rubbed her eyes to get them to focus and then saw that it is the little zombie from earlier that day. "Good, you're awake, let's talk. Why don't you just let the zombies be themselves, let them attack what they wish."

"I don't want people to die just to let some zombies have fun. I'll wipe you out before anything gets too far out of hand. I'm going to take control of these minions of yours and have everyone live in peace." Alex screamed and then held onto her head from feeling a headache coming on.

"Child, your friends won't go with this, the one that's supposed to love you will turn on you and once your brother dies, Juliet will blame you. You have no future in life as a friend to humans and those that like them; you should just give up like the others." The small figure said walking over to Alex.

"You lie, you have to be lying." Alex said not ready to believe but the pain in her head is making it hard not to believe him. Alex's head eventually became so bad that she lashed out at the figure and then fell and blacked out.

When Alex woke, she found that her head doesn't hurt and that she is right where she was before. "He couldn't possibly be right about that, my friends and family love me right?" Alex questioned and then shook it off and continued on her way not ready to give into that thing. "I've got to make it as far as the airport before I rest for a while." Alex got up and kept jumping until she reached the bridge. The whole center of the bridge is broken making a big gap in the middle of the bridge. 'How am I supposed to cross that, I can't get high enough to cross and I don't know if I can swim.'

Alex thought as she looked around to see if she could cross another way but the bridge cables are broken. "I can't get across by walking across and I can't cross by climbing the cables. Maybe I can jump across on the cables." Alex quickly climbed onto the top of the cables and found that she may be able to cross but she has to get the right angle on it. Alex concentrated and aimed her jump and then jumped. She flew through the air and made it a little over half way and then started to fall. "NO, no no no." Before Alex knew it though, she had landed on the side of one of the cables. Alex quickly thought and jumped again and landed safely on the other side. "Who knew I could wall jump though technically that wasn't a wall." Alex then realized what she said and shook her head. "I really need to not hang around my brother so much." Alex then jumped and continued to until she hit something big.

The thing turned around and growled. "Who you?"

"I'm Alex Russo." Alex said and then saw the thing raise it's arms and try to smash Alex but she jumped out of the way. "What's wrong with you?" Alex screamed as she dodged another attack from the beast of a zombie.

"Leader tells tank to kill Alex." The giant zombie said and then tried to smash her again.

'I'm caught up now.' Alex whispered to herself. "Why do you listen to him, you're big enough to take anything on." Alex asked and then the tank stopped.

"Tank told not to listen to you." The tank then tried to smash her again. Alex dodged again and then jumped onto the tanks head. "Get off tanks head." The tank screamed. Alex then jumped off and jumped away from the tank.

"See you later; I have a plane to catch." Alex then ran off thinking. 'If there is any to catch.' Alex thought as she jumped away from the huge thing that is now way behind her. "Man tanks are slow." Just then a giant piece of rubble came flying through the air. Alex saw it and flung her hand out to try and block it which she didn't actually expect to work but it is a natural reaction. As soon as her hand was flung forward, nails shot out of her hand and shattered the piece of rubble. Alex looked at what had just happened and smiled. "Sweet." Alex screamed as she landed. Alex jumped into the air again and yelled into the distance. "See ya."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier but my mom had the computer all day Friday and I was too busy Saturday to update with my job and everything that my parents had me doing. Please update and thanks for the reviews and I hope that you continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Swamp Info**

Alex had finally made it to the airport and the foul smell in the air. The smell of fresh blood reached her nose and though half of her didn't mind the smell, the other half of her wanted to throw up. "This is terrible." Alex could then hear a plane starting up, or maybe it was a helicopter, she couldn't really tell. Alex jumped as fast as she could toward the sound and found a helicopter just taking off and so she jumped up and onto the chopper. She looked into the backseat carefully and found the chopper full of people that had apparently just arrived since Alex could hear the conversation.

"Get us out of here quickly." A woman in the back said with a snooty tone of voice. "I can't live here for more then a second; get us back to Mississippi immediately." The woman huffed and then relaxed.

"You're quite right dear, we just got here and I'm ready to leave." It went quiet after that.

'I guess the only thing left to do is relax.' Alex said as she hung to the top of the chopper. After about three hours, Alex had started to get tired of hanging there and then the helicopter started to descend. "Finally, I can get off this thing." Alex is still about a thousand feet in the air and so she waited a little while and then jumped from about three hundred feet off the ground. Alex landed on a tree and then went all the way down to the ground. "Now for the next step; finding the swamp." Alex went around town and found an old jacket on the ground and picked it up. "I hope this doesn't belong to someone." Alex put the jacket on covering up her body and her claws. She walked around in hopes of finding someone and finally after about ten minutes, found someone coming out of their home. "Excuse me miss, could I ask you a question?" Alex yelled over to the person.

"Yes, what is it?" The young woman asked.

"I was just wondering about the Mississippi swamp. Do you know where it is?" Alex asked and then saw a scared look on the woman's face. "Miss?"

"Go, never ask questions like that. Get out of here." The woman then ran back into her home leaving Alex standing there. 'How dare her ask such a question, ever since that outbreak, that swamp has been nothing but cursed." The woman left and sat down next to the fireplace and started a fire.

Alex stood there shocked by her outburst but knew that people must hate the swamp. "How am I supposed to get there?" Alex heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and found a man, probably in his forties, standing behind her.

"I hear that you want to know about the swamp do you?" Alex nodded and so the man continued. "I'm sorry for Mary's outburst; many people here don't talk about that place since the outbreak. They think that anyone who does must be a demon. The place is forbidden due to the outbreak. No living creature can survive there and so people fear the place. Not even animals no matter how strong can live there." The man explained. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, names Jeremy."

"I'm Alex, now about how to get to the swamp?" Alex said.

"The swamp is north of here and as far as I'm concerned, I hope you kill whatever is in there." Then Jeremy left and disappeared in some fog that is rolling in.

"Fine, here I go." Alex started north and then her head started to hurt again. "NO, get out of my head." Then Alex fell and blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she found the thing standing in front of her. "What do you want, haven't you tortured me enough?"

"I'm not here to torture you dear child but you are making a big mistake. What will killing my guardians and I do for you? You family and friends will begin to hate you anyway. Saving the world will mean nothing to them but a trick to let their guard down." The figure said.

"You lie, so why is it that I can't deny it as truth." Alex fell to the floor with her hands on her head, her head in pain.

"You're just a hybrid and your loved ones will hate you even more because of it Let us love you like family Alex, because yours won't." Then the figure disappeared.

In another part of the world, the figure stood thinking. "She is weak and even if she does make it to me, she won't last long. However if she does manage to get stronger within that time, I had better work on a few things.

Back in Mississippi, Alex was just waking up from that vision of hers. "That thing, I won't, I can't, he's dead meat." Alex said not able to quiet finish her sentences. "Right now I just have to make it to the swamp, that's my focus for now."

Back in New York, Justin and the others sat in the living room but one of the people just wouldn't stay still. "Dean, calm down, she'll be fine." Justin said trying to calm down Dean.

"I have to go after her or do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Dean said frantic about Alex.

"Where do you think she went huh? I don't even know where she went, none of us do Dean." Justin stood up grabbing Dean by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You need to calm down."

"I have to go after here, I figure out where she went and chase her down." Dean said freeing himself from Justin.

"That's smart Dean, she spent days getting everyone here so that they can stay safe and now you want to risk yourself. What will getting yourself killed do for Alex?" Justin asked

Dean walked around for a little bit and thought about it. Though he hated to admit it, he knows that Justin is right. "Fine Justin, but if she dies, I'll go kill every one of them." Dean ran up to Alex's room and laid down on her bed. "I swear that they'll all die."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone but I haven't really been on the computer lately not to mention with Halloween being in two days and I still have stuff to do such as shopping. I've been working on a Halloween party and luckily I'm almost done. Anyway, on with the story and sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 11: The First Guardian**

Alex slowly went forward into the swamp after spending hours getting there. The smell here is by far worse then the airport back in New York. Probably due to the combination of what Alex could only guess as dead bodies and just the swamp smell itself. Alex continued through the thick mucky water until she tripped on something. Before she fell all the way into the water, she managed to grab onto part of a tree with her nails and stop the decent down. Alex quickly got back to her feet and looked to see what she had tripped on. She couldn't find anything and so she held her breath and closed her eyes as she reached into the water. She hit something metal about two feet down but she couldn't lift it with one hand. "Curse my curiosity." Alex said as she reached down into the water with both hands, her face just barely touching the dark liquid, and lifted the heavy thing out of the water. Alex wiped the muck off her face and looked at what she is holding and then grew confused. "What is a sewage pipe running through here for?" Alex looked around for a second to try and figure out why the pipe is where it is but she couldn't seem to figure it out and so she continued. She continued forward and saw that the trees started to make a tunnel.

"This is so not on my enjoy to do list." Alex slowly made her way into the tree tunnel and then saw many eyes appear. "Creepy enough." Alex said as she walked and soon she found a light at the end of the tunnel. "Finally, some light." Alex rushed toward the end of the tunnel and when she got to the end, she found that it isn't any lighter then it was when she got here. Alex shook off the disappointment and continued on her way.

Sitting on a tall tree that looks a lot like a throne is a zombie like woman with blood all around her mouth. The only thing that covered her is what looks like the top of a ripped shirt and some pants. "That girl refuses to listen to him. Go my dears and give her a welcome." The woman said in a acidic bubbly noise.

Alex trudged her best through the water and finally found a decent rock to sit on to rest. "Whatever it is, is a long way in." Alex said breathing, her legs tired of moving through the thick water. Just then she heard screaming of some kind and looked around but didn't see anything. Alex took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm and focused. 'Ok what ever it is, come get me.' Alex stood and waited for something to attack and then she saw something on the ground moving. She raised her claws into the air and back and then shot forward sending nails flying toward the thing and once her nails hit, the thing stopped. She was then tackled by some behind her and she threw it off. Alex stood up and got mud thrown into her face. Alex quickly wiped the mud off her face and then saw a zombie running toward her. Then more mud was thrown in her face and Alex got hit and so she threw her hand forward. Alex knew she hit whatever was there as she could feel something wet on her hands and what she didn't splash when she hit and so she knew it wasn't water. Alex wiped mud off her face and then saw something below her and she kicked it backward a bit and then stabbed it. Soon more and more zombies came running toward her. "How do they run so fast in this muck?" Alex prepared herself and then started throwing nails in random directions to hit as many zombies as possible before they reached her and then hit the ones that got close. After about twenty minutes, Alex had finally finished off the rest of the zombies and then more came running at her but stopped suddenly. This confused Alex and worried her at the same time. Then something tall came out of the darkness. "What's going on?"

"You, you're the problem." Alex once again grew confused by this. "I see no point in them attacking you any longer and so I stopped them from attacking. You're a strong willed zombie and that won't be tolerated by him." The zombie said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked and then realized what the woman zombie was saying. "You know where he is don't you?" Alex asked getting angry.

"Yes I do but unless you get past me, you won't have a chance of knowing who he is." The thing then spit acid at Alex which Alex managed to dodge.

"SO you're one of the guardians." Alex said and then rushed toward her but then she disappeared behind some trees. "Get out and fight you coward." Then a sharp claw ran down Alex's back which made her wince and then she was kicked into the water.

"Coward am I?" Then she started to repeatedly scratch Alex while she is in the water. Once final scratch and then she spit all over Alex and then walked away. "You had no chance." The zombie woman then walked away.

Alex could feel the acid seeping into her skin painfully but soon there was no pain at all. Alex slowly stood up and out of the water. "I'm not finished with you yet." Alex said, now out of breath and then quickly rushed over to the zombie and grabbed her by the neck as she was about to spit. "Where is the next guardian?" Alex asked squeezing harder.

"You can barely beat me, you have no chance against the next but I'm ordered to tell, so I will." The zombie woman said through her choking. "The next clue to getting to him is through hard weather that is as deadly as he is. The golf ball sized hail will be the worst of you're problems." The zombie said.

"Texas?" Alex asked and the zombie nodded. "Thanks." Alex then through the zombie to the ground and then stomped on her face breaking the zombies skull. "You won't be bothering anyone again." Then a zombie rushed Alex and got cut in half, it's blood sizzled into nothing. The rest of the zombies in the area fled as fast as they could. Alex then scratched a tree and from the looks of it, the tree melted which is odd. She quickly cut the trees away and found buildings behind them. "That explains so much." Alex then looked at her claws and smiled. "Acid claws, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Alex shook herself out of her thoughts and then focused. "One guardian down, two to go, so that thing had better watch it, because I'm coming for him." Alex then ran off.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Getting Home**

Alex had run all the way to the nearest airport that she could find without alerting anyone of her zombie self. Lucky for here, she saw an airport on her way here which is where she had expected to have landed when she got here. Apparently, she ended up on a private helicopter. Alex ran inside the building and ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me, which one of these planes are going to New York?" Alex asked the woman behind the counter.

"Do you have a ticket?" The woman asked.

"NO but I have a friend heading that way and she forgot a small item. It's very important that I deliver it personally to her." Alex quickly came up with the lie and hoped that it would suffice.

"The plane is straight down the hall and is the last one on the left. I'd hurry because the plane leaves in ten minutes." The woman said and pointed in the direction.

"Thank you very much." Alex ran down toward the plane that would take her home and then something came to mind. 'I wonder why they haven't heard the news about New York.' Alex thought as she ran. She finally made it to the right spot and found that she was able to crawl past the ticket booth without getting noticed or so she thought. 'Lucky for me I'm small enough to not be noticed, which doesn't make any sense. I'm not really that small which makes me wonder how they didn't notice me.' Alex thought and then an alarm went off. "Of course I can't be sneaky." Alex jumped off and then outside toward the plane that everyone is getting on and jumped onto the top of the plane. Alex crouched and about ten minutes later, she heard that she wasn't able to be found. "Now I can relax, somewhat." Alex held onto the plane tightly and waited for the plane to take off.

Back in New York, Dean had been pacing back and forth and all around trying to keep his mind in a positive state thinking things like, 'She'll be fine.' And 'she'll be back before I know it.'

Justin and Juliet had noticed this and began to worry as he had been up all night pacing. Juliet had finally had enough and made a decision. "Justin, I'm going to go look for Alex. Maybe by doing that we can give Dean some peace of mind."

Justin and Juliet looked at Dean pacing and saw that he is actually began to sweat. The two turned back to each other and nodded. "I think that is a good idea but first we need to find out where she has gone. I'll be back in a second." Justin left the room and went over to the wizard lair and walked in. He hadn't really been in here for some time and so being in here brought some memories back. Justin went over to the bookshelf and searched each book until he found the right book and opened it. He flipped through the pages and finally found the right spell. Justin walked out of the lair, book in one hand and wand in the other. "I think that I've found the right spell." Juliet walked over to Justin and smiled. Justin quickly said the spell so that Juliet could find Alex sooner but no one understood what he had said. After the spell was said, a bright green light shot out of the book and went straight up into the air. The group ran over to the balcony and looked into the sky. The line started turning blue letting them know that Alex is getting closer. "Juliet, why don't you go bring her home."

"You know I will, I'll make sure of it." Juliet turned to Dean and smiled at him. "I'll bring her back safely Dean, don't you worry." She turned back to Justin and smiled. "I love Justin." The two quickly kissed and then Juliet was off. She ran over to the balcony and transformed into a bat and flew off into the air. Once she was as high as the blue stream, she followed it. "Alex, I hope you're ok so that I can hurt you for making Dean miserable." Juliet continued to fly and the closer she got the bluer the line got. "How far did you go Alex?" Juliet asked herself as she flew through the air. She had been flying for ten minutes now and she still hadn't found Alex and then the line got darker quickly. Then a plane flew right by her throwing Juliet off and making her spin in the air. After the plane past her, the line had disappeared. "Oh come on, how did Alex make it onto a plane? Of course that's the only way for her to be this high up except by magic carpet. Anyway, I had better go get her." Juliet flew as fast as she could toward the plane and finally caught up to her and found Alex waving at her just as Juliet was wondering how she would get Alex out of the plane. Juliet sighed and then landed next to Alex. "So Alex, where did you go?"

"I went to Mississippi and I'm exhausted. I took care of one guardian and now I'm onto number two." Alex said still holding onto the plane.

"What are you talking about Alex; Dean has been worried sick about you." Juliet said hoping to get back quickly.

"I'm doing this for Dean and the rest of the world, if I can take out the main zombie dude, then I can make sure that zombies won't hurt anyone and the infection won't spread." Juliet didn't know what else to say and so she picked up Alex and flew off toward the substation. Once they landed Dean perked up and ran over and kissed Alex happily. Dean broke the kiss after about ten seconds and smiled. "Thanks Dean but I didn't actually think that you'd want to kiss me."

"I don't care what you look like Alex, I'm just glad that you're ok." Dean said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks but you may want to wash out your mouth as do I since swamp water isn't something that I enjoy in my mouth." Alex said with a smile.

"What does, oh. I may want to brush my teeth now." Dean then started toward the bathroom.

"I would." Alex said as she followed him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks to those reviewing. I appreciate the reviews and hope that you continue to review and to those just reading, please continue to. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Reverted Fully**

Alex and Dean both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth; both of them finding somewhat silly to see Alex brushing hers since for some reason, Alex seemed to be unable to handle it well. Dean spit into the sink and then turned toward Alex. "Why Alex, are you brushing your teeth since apparently, you don't like it?" Dean asked smiling.

Alex spit what little toothpaste out and washed off the toothbrush and her mouth which she didn't like that much more ten brushing. She quickly spit the water out and turned to Dean with a smile. "I don't know Dean, I just was. I apparently like swamp water better then toothpaste. Anyway, I ma as well rest up here and head out tomorrow for Texas." Alex then saw the hurt look on Dean's face and so she tried to comfort him. "I'm going to make sure that we can go outside of a building without being mobbed by zombies. I have to kill all the guardians before I can kill the leader and I intend to, to make it safe everyone."

"I'm just worried that you'll die, again. I don't want to lose you permanently." Dean said gently grabbing onto Alex's shoulders and rubbing them before giving her a hug. "I don't want to lose you Alex."

"You never will Dean, I can't be gotten rid of so easily, just ask my brother." Dean let go of Alex still worried about her. "Don't worry, I'll take them out and I'll be back in no time." Alex smiled causing Dean to smile slightly.

"When you get back and everything is ok, we'll get married." Dean smiled and then saw Ale look away. "Alex?" Dean started to get worried.

"I can't marry you now Dean and maybe not ever, I'm too dangerous to be around. Let's talk about this later ok." Alex then left the room and went to her room for bed.

The night went well for everyone but Dean and Alex who took a little while to fall asleep. The next day, Alex got up early that morning and then had breakfast with the family or she would have if she liked much of any food. "Ok everyone, I'm leaving again so don't wait up for me for anything." Alex had just reached the door when professor Crumbs smoked in due to the urgency.

"Alex, stay for a moment." Professor Crumbs gently turned Alex around and pushed her gently back into the kitchen. "Now that Max has completed his training, it is time to see who becomes the family wizard. I know that I'm not the one supposed to do this but it is a last minute decision."

"I may be ready now but I don't have the time, I have something to take care of first." Alex argued.

"I know what you intend to do Alex and though that is a noble thing to do, this must come first." Professor Crumbs then transported everyone to the stadium. He quickly explained the rules to Max as Alex and Justin already know. Crumbs then walked over to Alex and explained something to her. "Alex, since you have two different powers, you get to choose which of the ones you want to use. Your magic or your zombie, either will do."

"I will choose my zombie powers to end this quicker. I have to end this quickly." Alex said and then crouched to the ground while professor Crumbs explained this slight change to the others and then turned back to Alex and whispered in her ear.

'I hope that you do win Alex." Before Alex had the time to ask him why, Crumbs had told them to go and so they were off.

Alex jumped into the air and toward the magic in the center of the field. Soon she could see a big blue stream of something coming toward her and so she landed and once the stream got close enough, she swatted it and her hand froze. "Really Justin, Ice?"

"That wasn't me Alex, that was the younger bro." Justin said putting a flame wall between Max and the orb in the middle. 'I'm not going to lose this time.' Justin said going as fast as he could and then a puddle of mud appeared in front of him and he quickly noticed and jumped over it. "Nice try Max but Alex did that to me already."

"How, this is the first time that this has happened right?" Max asked confused.

"He's right, he has that down Max." Alex yelled jumping toward the magic in the middle.

Up on top of the stadium bleachers, Jerry is talking to professor Crumbs. "In a way, I hope that Alex doesn't win this."

"Don't Jerry, I know the concern but things will be worse if she doesn't win." Crumbs said.

This caught Theresa's and Dean's attention and at one time asked. "Why?"

"You haven't figured it out yet and so you can't know, not yet anyway but trust me when I say that it's better if she does win unfortunately. The three sat and watched the battle but also thought about what Crumbs had said.

Alex is now trying to free herself from vines that hold her, Max is getting out of a small pit of quicksand and Justin is recovering from a twister that threw him into the air. Max had managed to zap both Justin and Alex. Justin finally got to his feet and rushed toward the magic that is now less then ten feet away when it moved to the far left leaving Max furthest away and Justin and Alex closer to it.

Alex finally freed herself and rushed toward the magic ball and so did Justin. They were both just as close until Alex grabbed onto Justin and threw him away and was two inches from the ball when she froze. Justin then ran toward the ball when he was thrown into the air by another twister. Justin saw Max running toward the ball and had actually made it very close to the magic when it moved again toward the group watching. Max ran toward the magic ball and Alex had finally unfroze herself and also headed there. Max had managed to get so close to the ball but got thrown to the side by Alex. Alex was just about to grab the magic when a stone wall came from beneath her and sent her flying backward and into the air giving max a chance to grab it but the same happened to him. Justin ran forward and managed to grab the magic ball. The ball sunk into him filling him with energy. "I won, I told you Alex, I told you I would win this time." Justin said flying into the air and then got tackled by Alex. Justin then teleported out from under her. "NO need to be a poor sport Alex and besides, you know how I feel about this."

Alex wasn't listening though and tried to pounce Justin again when a wall formed around him. Alex pounded on the wall and Crumbs transported everyone back and then Alex ran off. "Justin, it is up to you but I would suggest you give the power to Alex." Crumbs said sadly.

"Why and what is wrong with Alex?" Justin asked somewhat angrily.

"Yes Professor Crumbs, what is going on?" Jerry asked folding his arms.

"Alex was kept in control only because of her magical ability and now that it's gone, so is her human half. Alex has fully reverted to the thing that she was supposed to have become before. However only by becoming the family wizard could she stay the way she was because she would have lost all control of herself soon. No more then two days tops and seeing what Alex had been trying to do made this a very urgent matter. She needs to have full power or you lose you're daughter, sister, and friend forever." Crumbs explained and then left.

"So I have to give up my power, for good. This isn't fair but Alex always did get everything." Justin said but not sourly but saddened that he lost his sister. "I need to get Alex back to the way she was and hopefully she can fight for control." Justin said hopefully but knew that she couldn't.

"I'm going with you Justin." Juliet said and Justin nodded and the two left to find Alex.

Somewhere else in the world, the dark figure smiled. "Alex will do well as a guardian." The thing laughed and then went to contacting Alex.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Three to One**

'I lost, and why was.' Alex froze in her thoughts when a sharp pain shot into her mind and then her face appeared in front of her and then disappeared. The pain left and then she could see again but she is moving but she isn't the one controlling her. She found herself crouched and then in the air and on top of Justin. 'No Justin.' Justin disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from her. "No need to be a poor sport Alex and besides, you know how I feel about this." She heard Justin say.

'I'm not being a poor sport; I just don't have control over my own body.' Alex pouted in her mind anyway. The next thing she knew, she had tackled Justin, or tried to again when they were transported away. After they were back, she found herself running off somewhere. Alex had been jumping from roof to roof and telephone pole to telephone pole for hours and finally she reached her target just outside the state of New York. 'Why am I here?' Alex thought as she continued to jump involuntarily toward an airport. When she got there, she went over to the next plane to Texas. 'Apparently I'm still working toward my goal even if I'm not in control.' Then it hit her. 'Without my magic, I have lost control of my own body. My zombie half is now who I am. That's why I attacked Justin and why Crumbs wanted me to win. I actually thought that he really wanted me to win.' Alex watched as her body made her way to the plane taking them to Texas.

Her body walked up to the cockpit doors, opened them and then walked. Then she heard her speak when she wasn't even trying to but that didn't freak her out anymore, her voice now is high pitched and almost demonic sounding, at least as much as a girl can sound anyway. "Hello pilot boy." Alex said getting a response from the pilot.

"No one is allowed back here miss." The pilot said calmly though a little annoyed.

Alex pointed her claws straight at the pilot's neck and smiled evilly. "Here is how it's going down pilot, you're going to take us all to Texas and as soon as we get there, I'm going to leave and you won't tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll have your head, am I understood?" The man nodded and told her to go take a seat. "Good boy."

Alex then left and as soon as her back was turned, the pilot pulled a gun out on her. "Freeze, Get off the plane or I'll shoot." The Pilot said not shaking but slightly scared of the woman. Alex just shook her head and continued on her way and so the pilot shot. The bullet hit Alex in her back and she just smiled and turned.

"Let me try this again, you will take me to Texas and I won't kill you and if you keep quiet, I won't kill you. I guess the word has spread about me. I really didn't think that I was seeable but hey, why else would they allow the pilot to carry a gun on board." Alex then turned and walked away.

Back in New York, Justin had been talking to Juliet since she was the last person to talk to Alex before this all happened. "Did she say anything about where she might have gone? Isn't it possible that her mindset could be the same in some areas of her mind?" Justin asked trying to figure this out.

"All that she really said was something about going to Texas and about a second guardian." Juliet said worried about her friend. "I guess that it's possible that she could be heading to Texas but, how would we even get there, I doubt that there are any airports available to take in New York." Juliet sat down trying to think.

"No but there are in other parts of the world I'm sure. So why not go somewhere else, like a state away. That's what Alex would have done right?" Justin suggested.

"That's our best bet right now, let's go." The two then went into the lair and took the IPP to the closest state to them.

In the wizard world, Crumbs walked into his office and Crumbs still sat there tied up. "Have fun impersonating me Evilini?" Crumbs asked.

Crumbs then turned back into Evilini and then she untied Crumbs. "You know very well Crumbs that we had to do this now." Evilini sat down next to Crumbs.

"Max Russo wasn't even ready yet. This was unfair to all of them." Crumbs glared at Evilini.

"If this didn't happen now, then Alex would have lost control before the full power could be released. If she had lost control before then, then Alex wouldn't have a chance to come back and all the Russo's would have lost their magic. However, I could care less about that but the fact that Alex has a grudge against me. She needs the full power in order to not have her come after me. I just hope that the kids can get the power to Alex before Alex decides to come after me. I'm sure that she still hates me for going after her brother's power, again. It's a long story so don't ask. It's been a good talk; I'll see you later Crumbs." Evilini then disappeared.

Somewhere in the world a small creature sat on a small cold throne. "Tank, I need you to take out the Russo chasing Alex. I can't allow them to give her the family power. I would much rather have to fight a careless Zombie then one that thinks things through clearly if it comes to that." The tank nodded and then made his way to Texas to intercept Justin and Juliet.

ON a plane to Texas, Juliet came up with a question. "Justin, why didn't we just go straight to Texas?" Justin thought about that and then shrugged.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" The two chuckled and then relaxed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy them. See if you can get the meaning of the title.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chasing Alex**

Justin and Juliet were just over Texas when Justin looked out the window and saw Alex running from the airport though he couldn't be sure that it Alex until the pilot gave an announcement. "Everyone, we are unable to land due to something, I wasn't informed on what it is that's happening. We will now be going further then expected."

Justin looked over to Juliet. Alex is down there. I wasn't sure until now that it was Alex." Justin quietly said a small spell and the two turned invisible. Juliet grew bat wings and then two walked over to the door. "Go through Mo through." Justin whispered and the two walked through the side of the airplane. "I really should use magic more while I still have it. I now see why Alex used magic the way she did, it's quite fun." Justin said thinking about his sister.

"Let's wait to talk till we actually reach the ground." Juliet said trying to keep them from falling to fast. The two finally reach the ground and Juliet collapsed to the ground exhausted from keeping them from falling to quickly.

"You ok Juliet?" Juliet nodded and then took in a deep breath. "I'll go ahead and let you rest." Justin started off but got grabbed by Juliet.

"You're not going anywhere without me Justin, I'm not going to let my fiancé die before we get married, or at all but you get the idea." Juliet then lifted herself off the ground. "Who knows what Alex will try to do to you?" Juliet looked around and smiled. "Good thing it's not sunny today. Let's go get your sister back." Justin quickly kissed Juliet and then they ran off to find Alex.

Justin and Juliet had been going for about ten minutes when they saw dead bodies everywhere. "My sister did all this?" Justin said slightly frightened by his sister's mayhem. Zombie bodies lay crumpled on the ground and shriveled into heaps. The fact that there is dry blood everywhere scares them more then if it was still fresh. However it would need to be fresh and wet because blood doesn't dry that quickly; or they are just too far behind Alex. Only problem with that theory is that, they can smell the stench of sizzling bodies. "Alex must have just gone past here, the smell is awful. "Justin said covering his nose.

"It doesn't bug me." Juliet said and then got a look from Justin. "Right, I'm used to that smell since I'm dead, undead actually but you get the point." Then some rumbling could be felt and soon a giant creature was headed their way and growling loudly. Soon a rock went flying right by them. "This doesn't look good." Then a tank appeared in front of them and swung and Juliet who managed to duck.

Alex had been tearing her way through zombies and soon she arrived at some kind of factory, from the looks of it, it's a toxic waste factory. 'What's a toxic factory doing way out here?' Alex walked into the factory and looked around, chemicals would probably kill her again are everywhere. 'I'll just go around the thing.' Alex walked out of the factory just as it blew high sky. She covered her face and eyes from the dust and debris that flew in every direction. Once the debris and dust cleared, flames took over the area that the factory once stood. 'That's not nice, trying to blow up a fellow zombie, not that I'm that nice either.' Alex started her way around the factory and tons of zombies with hazmat suits came running through the fire. 'A little more entertainment, joy.' Alex thought and then rushed the zombies slashing apart each of the zombies that came at her. Each zombie she hit shriveled up and died and then she was about to attack one more and stopped a few inches from it and then found herself covered it boomer bile. She recoiled backward slightly and then shot her nails at the boomer and blew it apart, blood splattered everywhere. Soon zombies were on top of Alex like a starving person is on food and water. Alex is now at the bottom of the pile but she had no worries. She stretched herself up and threw all of the zombies off of her once she was able to see again and then ripped the zombies apart. Alex dusted herself off and then walked away.

The leader saw this and just laid back and continued to watch Alex try to get to her next destination. Then he remembered Justin and Juliet and quickly decided to see how the two are doing against his tank. He grew angry as he saw what had happened.

Justin and Juliet had spent ten minutes fighting the tank and had finally won. Justin has a few scratches but nothing to be worried about and Juliet now has blood on her hands. "This is disgusting."

"Don't you drink blood Juliet?" Juliet nodded and so Justin continued. "So what's the problem with it being on your hands?"

"Justin, I drink blood, I don't wear it. Do you enjoy wearing what you eat?" Juliet asked

"I don't but Harper does." Justin said.

"Yeah but Harper is really one of a kind." Justin and Juliet laughed and then continued on their way. The two walked for about fifteen minutes when they came to a bloody field with a fire burning behind bodies. "What happened?" Juliet asked

"Alex obviously killed the zombies but what's with the fire?" The two looked around and then found pieces of building. "Alex must have blown up the building but why." Justin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alex couldn't have blown it up or she would be dead as well right?" Juliet asked and then continued forward and then found prints in the ground and then they stopped. The two quickly ran forward and then found more prints and realized that Alex must have jumped. "At least we know that she is ok."

"Yeah but we really need to get to Alex." Justin ran ahead of Juliet and so Juliet quickly caught up and ran with him.

Alex made it to a dark part of Texas and then something small jumped from the top of a hill and made it's way over to Alex. "So you're the next guardian."

"Only if you can catch me." The thing then ran off and over the hill.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Beat Up**

Alex chased after the smallish creature over the hill but when she reached the top of the hill, nothing but trees could be seen. Alex looked behind her and she hadn't run that far but when she looked in front of her, she found herself a ways up. 'That hill seems like more then just a hill now.' Alex thought and then looked around for the thing. She could hear it but she couldn't see it. "Show yourself!" Alex screamed while spinning around looking for the guardian.

The creature stayed up in a tall tree watching Alex look for him and then smiled and waited for her to finish talking. "Now that you're finished talking, let's talk."

"Fine, let's talk. What are you?" Alex screamed. The thing didn't answer. "What, don't want to talk now that I'm asking questions? Why don't you show yourself coward?" Alex kept a close eye out looking for him.

"Now now, such harshness toward a fellow zombie of interesting talents." He could see Alex getting angry but kept cool as he watched her look for him. "Why do you still insist on hunting down our leader Alex, you're no longer bound by that human self of yours?" The thing asked.

"I asked you the first question." Alex yelled. Again he didn't say anything. "What, you can talk but not me?" Alex asked infuriated with the zombie.

"Not at all, but you must ask questions that I may answer. To us, you don't have the right to know and so we say nothing until you've earned it. Now about my question." The thing said still not revealing itself.

"I'm not answering anything until you answer my question first. Now spill it." Alex became more angry with the thing that she couldn't find. IN the back of her mind though, she is trying to communicate with herself. 'Calm down already, it's not that important to know. Just leave it alone.' However, her mind ignored her completely.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, always a temper to spit at others. Unlike you, I could care less about why you continue to pursue him. I also don't get angry so easily as I have control of you, not the other way around. I'm also not in that big of a hurry to fight you; I prefer to play with my victims a bit before killing them." The creature said moving to another tree causing Alex to look in the direction out of reflex. "You're paranoid aren't you Alex? I can't say that I blame you, after all; I'm the one in control." That said and the creature stayed quiet.

"Coward, I'll rip you to shreds when I find you." Alex yelled to where she thought the creature is. 'Why is there a forest in Texas anyway, isn't it supposed to be all desert and no trees?' Alex asked herself. She kept walking around trying to find where the thing had gone. Every once in a while she would hear the thing make a sound but still couldn't find it anywhere. "Show yourself before I tear the trees apart." She heard the thing laugh and then move again. Alex quickly turned and fired some nails in the direction of the noise but all she heard was rustling. She had quickly become enraged and started firing off nails like a maniac. After a minute, Alex grew tired and then collapsed to the ground. "Where…are you?" Alex asked out of breath.

Justin and Juliet had continued to walk in the directions of the footprints that Alex had made very hard to follow as they aren't in a straight line or all next to each other. The two had actually begun to give up when the two could hear Alex screaming. The two ran to the top of the hill that they had come to and stopped once they reached the top. "Justin, maybe it's better if we wait for Alex to show herself before running into a dark forest with her and who knows what else." Juliet suggested.

"I don't like it but you're right, we can't help Alex if we get ambushed by something else." The two sat at the top of the hill and waited.

Alex continued to hear the thing move around in the trees but still couldn't find it. After about two minutes, Alex found her strength return, some of it anyway. Alex stood up, still angry with the thing. Then Alex heard another rustle in the trees but before she had time to react, she had been jumped on and taken a little further into the bush. Alex tried to shake it off and as she was about to do so, the creature swung itself off and then pushed Alex into a tree. Alex stumbled and fell to the ground a little dazed by the hit. Alex slowly stood up and then jumped at the thing which didn't go well. The creature jumped into the air and then kicked Alex in the back. Alex flew forward and did a face plant into a tree making her mouth and nose bleed profusely. Alex stood up and then ran at the thing but it simply sidestepped out of the way and Alex stumbled into the side of a tree which ripped into her sleeve and arm. Her arm bled onto the tree after the contact was made. "How did the first guardian lose to you? You're pathetic." This just made Alex angrier.

Alex stood up and then slashed at the thing but missed and rammed into another tree which ripped into her other sleeve and arm. "Stand still so I can rip you apart." Alex jumped into the air but accidentally flew over the zombie. Then a pain could be felt in her legs. When Alex landed, she could see her legs bleeding now as well. Alex tried to stand but her legs gave in and so she leaned up against the tree. "I refuse to lose to you." Alex was then jumped on and constantly rammed into a tree and then the zombie jumped to her front and kicked her into the tree behind her. Alex's back and front is now beat up and bloody from head to toe.

In the back of her mind, Alex could feel herself gaining a little more control of herself though she feared that she would be dead before she could get full control.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and thanks for the reviews that I've received and for all those reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: My Life for Yours**

Juliet sat there on top of the hill with Justin thinking for quiet some time when the smell of blood reached her nose. It didn't just smell like blood as there is a mixture of something else to it. The combination of both made her want to throw up. Juliet then put her hand to her nose and another over her mouth and Justin noticed this. "Juliet, what's wrong? Is it garlic or pumpkin?"

"That smell is nothing that I've ever smelt before except on dead bodies covered in acid. It's not a smell that vampires or anything undead can really handle." Juliet said in a squeaky but drowned voice as her nose is plugged and her mouth is covered. "I think that Alex is in trouble, I'm going to go find her."

Then a gas mask appeared on Juliet. "That should help with the smell." Justin said wand in hand.

"Thanks Justin. It helps a lot." Then Juliet ran down the hill a fast as she could.

The thing above Alex raised a claw and went to finish off Alex when she disappeared as a breeze blew by him. "You will not save her for long vampire." The thing said and then saw the trees leaves blowing up the hill. The thing chased Juliet up the hill and though she is clearly faster then him, he knew she wouldn't keep running.

Juliet rushed down, grabbed Alex and then ran back up the hill causing leaves to blow in that direction. Juliet stopped at the top of the hill and set Alex down just as she was waking up. "Justin, hurry." Juliet said looking backward to see how far the thing is behind her.

Justin had begun transferring his power to Alex when she was placed in front of him. Before Justin could fully give his power to Alex, she had woken and then jumped back cutting off the transfer. "Alex, I'm trying to give you the power." Justin said now holding the power in his hand.

"I don't want it." Alex went to jump on Justin when she found that she had frozen up a bit. Justin took this as his opportunity and ran over to Alex and started the transfer again. "I don't want it." Alex said and then finally broke free of the mental grip holding her back and jumped on Justin and scratched him on his chest. Alex then felt a little dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. Alex shook her head to clear it and then found Justin with a big gash in his chest. "NO, no I didn't." Alex ran over to Justin and hugged him tightly when she heard something making a creepy cackle. Alex turned around saw the thing coming up the hill. She turned back to Justin and let a tear slip. 'I'll repay you Justin, I promise.' Alex said quietly and then turned to see Juliet get jumped on. Alex ran over and knocked the thing off and knocked it back down the hill. "Go take care of Justin; I'll take care of the thing." Alex then ran off down the hill after the small thing.

Juliet ran over to Justin and grabbed onto Justin. She had no idea what to do, Alex had scratched him. It's not like there was some kind of poison to suck out. That's when she remembered something that she learned a long time ago. "I love you Justin but I have no other choice." Juliet bit down onto Justin's neck and drained him of his blood. Juliet then released Justin and held him in her arms, Justin's head on her lap. 'The stakes were just too high.' Juliet thought and then held Justin close to her.

Alex ran down the hill still bloody as she was before but this time, she is in control. 'I owe Juliet as well, if not for her, I wouldn't be alive.' Alex chased the thing into the woods again and then focused on her goal. Just then hail started coming down but not hard as it might have due to the trees taking away a lot of the downward momentum. She looked around and waited for the thing to come at her. She heard footsteps behind her and so she flipped around as quickly as she could and managed to dodge the attack coming from the small zombie. Before Alex got the chance to attack back, hail started coming down through the trees faster. The small zombie took this chance and jumped onto Alex but this time, he was thrown off before he could kick her. Alex then grabbed him by his body and throat and held it up against a tree, ignoring the hail hitting her on the back. "Where is the next guardian?" Alex asked pounding him on the tree.

"He is the closest to him, in Canada. It's that simple. I wouldn't take this guy lightly, he'll beat you down far worse then I ever could." The thing cackled crazily while being held up against the tree. Alex then threw him to the ground and stabbed him repeatedly. Blood splattered all over her but she ignored it and then headed back up the hill. Once she got to the top, she found Juliet and Justin gone. "I guess that I had better get back home and rest up." Alex grabbed onto her sides and slowly made her way to the closest airport that she could get to and jumped onto the top of the plane.

Juliet had carried Justin all the way back home and set him on the couch. Justin had just started to wake up. Once he woke, he found Juliet's tear stained face and a smile on her face. "Juliet, what happened?" Juliet put a finger to Justin's lips to try and quiet him.

"You did it Justin, just barely too. Way to go my love." Juliet smiled slightly. "Unfortunately Alex managed to put a gash in your chest before you get all the power to her. I had to bite you Justin, to keep you from going all zombie and everything." Juliet looked away from Justin feeling guilty.

Justin grabbed gently onto her face and made Juliet face him. "You had to decide and I'm happy with you're decision. If I would have changed, then we wouldn't be able to be together." Justin then brought Juliet closer to him and kissed her lightly. "Thanks for saving my life Juliet." Justin sat up to let Juliet sit down and then Juliet pulled Justin's head down onto her lap and started to comb his hair with her hand.

Just then Alex walked in and saw them. "Well it's good to see you're ok." Alex said sarcastically and seriously, she really is happy to see them ok. "I'm going to go clean up a bit." Alex then walked up the stairs and out of sight.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update but I got Left 4 Dead 2 on Tuesday and so I've been playing a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Happy Family**

Alex made her way up the stairs dragging her feet behind her and made it to the bathroom. She turned on the water on and put some water into her hands and then splashed it on her face. Afterward, Alex grabbed some soap and smothered her face in it and then washed it off. Alex turned the water off and then went over to her closet to find something that she wouldn't mind getting ripped up. She was about to change into some clothes and then realized that she really didn't want to change yet due to being very dirty, not to mention the now dry blood all over her body. Alex looked at her clothes and found that she looks like she is wearing a two piece swimsuit or a one piece that's been ripped to shreds. Either way, Alex is going to toss them. Alex quickly went to the shower and got in completely forgetting to bring a towel with her, or her extra clothes.

Downstairs, Justin had fallen asleep on Juliet's lap peacefully. Juliet gently moved him off and let him sleep on the couch in peace. Then Theresa walked into the room. "Miss Russo, hello."

"Hello Juliet, how is my son?" Theresa asked looking at her son on the couch.

"He is asleep obviously, however I did bit him." Theresa's eyes grew bit at hearing this and so Juliet quickly explained as to why. "Alex scratched him and so the only way that I could have saved him is by biting him unless you would rather have a zombie son?"

Theresa's look softened and then went over to Justin and smiled. "He is ok with this?" Theresa asked and Juliet nodded. "Then I'm ok with it as well I suppose, but in any other circumstance, I wouldn't be so easily ok with that." Theresa said as she looked at Juliet while saying it.

"Of course, I would do the same as you I'm sure. I do love him though and I would never do this unless it is necessary to do." Juliet then saw Justin stir a bit and smiled. "This will make marriage easier however." Juliet gave Justin a small peck on the cheek and then looked back at Theresa.

"I'm happy that you'll be in the family soon Juliet, you will truly make a wonderful daughter in law." Juliet thanked her and so Theresa continued. "Will Justin be like you, will he have a heart sort of speak?"

"If not, then I'll keep him in line, you know he'll listen to me whether he wants to or not." The two laughed about that and then turned on the T.V. when they realized that there would be nothing on, literally. The T.V. is as blank as paper. The electricity didn't work except for the house which Justin used a spell on to keep it light but refused to do the T.V. and now Justin couldn't do the T.V. even if he wanted to. Only because even if the T.V. did turn on, all they would get is news about other countries and stuff like that. "So you want to play some games or are all the games being used up by those downstairs?"

"They're all downstairs but we can always come up with our own fun." Theresa suggested but Juliet shook her head and then saw Justin waking up. Theresa smiled and then went to her room to let Justin and Juliet have some time to talk.

Juliet could see his eyes opening and smiled at him. "Justin, you ok?"

Justin grabbed his head and then sat up. "Do I have fangs yet?" Justin asked opening his mouth to let Juliet see. Juliet said shook her head and Justin relaxed. "Then I think I'll be fine until then."

"Justin, you're one heck of a brother, you know that right?" Justin nodded with a smile on his face. "Alex owes us big time huh?"

"Oh yeah, she owes us big time." Justin sat up on the couch and rubbed the back of his head. "So does this mean that you're parents will get a big head?" Juliet cocked her head in confusion and so Justin clarified. "Now that you bit me, what do you think your parents will say?"

"It's about time you bite someone, were so proud of you. I could think of a million things but we don't have that kind of time." The two wrapped their arms around each other and started laughing their heads off.

Alex looked out the door after she had finished showering and found her mom walking by. "Mom, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need honey?" Theresa asked with a smile.

"First off, could you bring me the clothes that I left on my bed and a towel? Second, why are you so happy?" Alex asked a little confused by her happiness, not that she didn't want her mom to be happy but Justin had just gotten bit, she herself had almost died; and her mothers happy about that? It all confuses her.

"I guess that Justin and Juliet are happy and you're trying to save the world instead of trying to conquer it. All in all, everything is good; life is good." Theresa then left to grab Alex's things.

Alex shut the door and leaned up against the door. "That woman has lost it; I'll blame Max since I can't really blame Justin since I do owe him my life, at least what's left of it anyway. I would slap my mom to knock some sense into her but that wouldn't end well for me." Theresa came back shortly with Alex's stuff and then left. Alex quickly got dressed and then headed downstairs when she bumped into Max. "I blame you." Alex said to Max and then walked downstairs leaving Max confused.

"You have to tell me what happened so that I know what I did." Max said but got no answer back. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just have to break something and then you'll be sorry." Max said walking the other way.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review. Thanks for the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Unable to Win**

Max had run up to his room and grabbed onto one of his old toys, that he wasn't sure if he wanted or not. He quickly broke his toy and then out of his room and down the stairs. "Hey Alex!" Max yelled over to his sister who turned around. "You're in so much trouble." Max raised up his now broken toy. "What do you have to say to that?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You're the one in trouble." Alex said simply while she waited for Max's reaction.

"You know, you're right. I knew I should have broken more." Max said heading back upstairs.

Alex turns to her mother. "You didn't drop him on his head when he was a baby did you?" Theresa shook her head. "Are you sure, because I think you did. Why else would he think the way he does?" Alex said getting herself ready for her next trip. Alex grabbed a steak out of the freezer and ate it. "Well I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." Alex headed back upstairs and then went to bed for some rest but not before hearing a few things from downstairs no thanks to her enhanced hearing. 'This is meaningless, she'll just kill us after she is finished with whatever it is she is doing.' Alex didn't want to hear anymore and continued up the stairs with a tear running down her cheek.

The next day, Alex got up and went downstairs to leave but not before saying goodbye, sort of. She found everyone where they were the night before. "Mom, everyone, thanks for the help but I must go again." Alex went over to the terrace and stepped onto the edge and got ready to jump off when her shoulder was grabbed by someone. When she turned, she found Justin with a smile on his face. "What is it Justin, I have to go."

"I know and good luck. I know you'll kill him Alex. I never thought that I would say this to you of all people, but you're my hero Alex as well as everyone else." Justin commented.

"Yeah right, like people are going to care that I did anything to help them." Alex turned around getting ready to go again. "I know what they say, I can hear them and they aren't taking this as anything but a trick to let their guard down. Just go listen to them." Alex said sadly.

"True or not, they will realize what you're doing for them eventually. Good luck sis." Justin then turned around and left hearing a thank you coming from behind him. "You're welcome." Justin then turned invisible with some invisible dust and headed downstairs to listen to the people talk. Some of them really believed that Alex is trying to help but others have no faith in her at all, just like Alex had said. Justin sadly went back upstairs.

Alex was absolutely determined to take care of this last and final guardian, for her family if not anyone else sake. Alex jumped from building to building or ran to a building and jumped from that one to the next. She moved as fast as she could to make sure she got to Canada as fast as possible. She made it to an out of town airport and took the next plane to Canada or the closest that she could get to Canada. She spent hours on the top of planes, six to be exact; before she reached Canada. Alex had finally made it and ran off before anyone noticed her. Alex had run four hours and finally reached an open field when something knocked her off the ground. Alex landed with a thud but it didn't faze her. Alex quickly got to her feet and looked around and soon found something with a giant arm slamming something into the ground. "That must be him, weird that I ran into him this quickly. I really expected this to be harder then that." Alex toward him and stopped a few feet from it. "Hey you, are you the last guardian?" Alex asked checking to make sure that she is right.

The thing turned around and smiled as blood from the animal that it feasted on dripped from its mouth. "You must be the one after our leader. I'm not one to wait to kill; I prefer to have my meal right away." The thing then ran at Alex but missed her as she had jumped out of the way.

"Yeah, well I don't like to be grabbed so I guess you're out of luck then aren't you?" Alex ran and tried to slash the thing but it moved out of the way. "You're fast and powerful or so it looks." Alex tried again and again but she couldn't get close enough to do damage without getting pummeled by the one big arm. True that she hadn't been hit by it, but if she could get thrown into the air just by it running past her, she didn't really want to find out. Alex jumped at the thing missed and then dodged its attack and then slashed it in the back. However it didn't seem to affect it any as it immediately grabbed Alex and ran off. Once he stopped, Alex was pounded into the ground. After about three pounds into the ground, she decided to stick her claws into its arm. The thing let go of her and stumbled backward. "He's to strong for me." Alex said trying to get some distance away from the thing. Before she could get to far from it though, she was hit and thrown into a nearby tree. Alex stood up slowly just to get hit again and thrown into another tree. "That's it, I hate trees." Then a thought came to her. "That's it." Alex slowly made her way up the tree and then jumped into another just as the tree she was in was rammed into.

"Where are you, come fight me." The thing looked around and up and down trees trying to find out where Alex had gone to. He walked a little bit into the forest like area and then found himself with something on his back. "Get off me." He ran into many things trying to get Alex off but she wouldn't let go of him.

Alex hung on almost getting thrown off a few times. The thing finally stopped and Alex stabbed the thing twice digging her claws into its back and making it bleed profusely. Then Alex got grabbed by the big arm and slammed into the ground four more times before Alex got herself free. Unfortunately, she fell unconscious afterward and didn't see the big arm raised above her head.

**A/N: I'm so mean for leaving it off there. I hope you enjoy and just to let you know, I'm doing a Metroid story crossover with dead space. I have reason for doing these two at the same time and one reason is because I got the idea in my head and I didn't want to forget it. There are other reasons but anyway, please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Ready to Give up**

The thing raised his arm above Alex's head and went to smash her head in when he fell over dead on top of her. Three men came over and kicked it to see if it is really dead. The three smiled happy to have the thing dead. "That's it, it's dead." The three men then walked away not noticing Alex beneath it. Alex slowly opened her eyes and found the three men walking away and saying something. 'That'll teach it to take our animals.' Alex then fell unconscious again.

Down below in the substation with all the people, a single person is making a fuss. "That girl is tryin to trick us and you know it."

"Please general, she isn't going to kill us or trick us into thinking so." The captain of the army said.

"You crazy, she only helped us to store us for later after she does whatever she plans on doing." The general shouted.

Then Mr. Laritate, one of the few that survived that Alex knows. "I know that girl and she is many things including a prankster but she wouldn't kill anyone."

"You're a fool for knowing her. Anyone who believes her to be good are plain stupid. Once she is done doing her thing, she'll sick every one of those things on us. I plan to kill her first." The general said.

"General, be glad that you're alive right now. Everyone should be happy to be alive and killing her will not only make things worse but you could be sent to prison for it. Whether she is a threat or not, we can't tell and shooting something that isn't a threat will get you sent to prison. Wait for it to be out of self defense if you must but killing her wont do anyone any good." The captain said reminding the general of laws.

"Fine but she had better not kill anyone or I'll make sure she dies. I still hold to what I say, she will try and kill everyone of us. May I ask who here wants to take that risk?" The general said. All but a few began to agree with the general. "Those who disagree with me are fools who have been blinded. Take my word, she may have been a decent person, but she isn't anymore." The general then went to a different part of the room and leaned up against a wall to rest.

Mr. Laritate leaned up against the wall closest to him and sighed. "I know that girl, and she may be many things but a killer isn't one of them. There just isn't anyway for Alex to be a killer no matter what happens to her, she is way to strong willed for her own good." Laritate looked at the general on the wall opposite of him and a little further down and gave him a scowl. "He won't have any proof of her killing someone because there will be none."

Back in Canada, Alex had just started waking up and she made her way up off the ground. "I give up, I couldn't beat the final guardian without help, I won't be able to take out their leader." Alex started to make her way back to the airport seeing as how her cuts are healing. Alex felt like all her energy had been returned but that didn't matter to her since she had decided to give up anyway. Alex had managed to make it half way to the airport when a pain she hadn't felt for a while entered into her mind. Alex let the pain take over and she once again fell unconscious. Alex opened her eyes and saw the small figure. "What is it, come to gloat about me not being able to kill the final guardian?"

"I didn't expect you to win but you have and you are giving up. You're a coward but what can you do huh, not everyone can be brave." The small figure said.

"I'm no coward, I just know when to quit." Alex said though she wasn't fully convinced herself.

"Please, you've always been a coward Alex. Something gets hard and you take the easy way out or am I mistaken?" The thing said.

Alex thought about it and then realized he's right. "You're right; I can't even do some chores without trying to take the easy way out. I'm a coward but not anymore, this is far to important for me to give up on and I intend to win. It's time that I step up."

"I thought so, but to get to me, get two hundred feet below the Alaskan ice. So long and I'll see you later." Alex then shot up.

"Two hundred feet, but how is that possible?" Alex sat on the ground and thought for a minute. "No one can get that deep in ocean water without equipment, how can I get two hundred feet below." Alex thought about this for a moment and then it hit her. "It's not below in the water but two hundred feet below sea level." Alex then rushed off toward Alaska. Once she got there ten hours later, she found nothing but ice. "Now is as good of time as any to rest up. After all, ten hours is a long time to go at once by jumping around and besides, it's getting late." Alex then laid down on the cold ice which she found she couldn't sleep on. "Or I can stay here and freeze to death before I even get the chance to fight with that thing." Alex kept walking trying to figure out where to go when the ice started to crack below her. Before Alex got the chance to jump off the ice, she fell through but not into water. She continued to fall until she hit ground and then she blacked out.

Back at the substation, Justin, family, and Dean were looking at Alex through a magic mirror. Then they saw something small come out of the shadows and heard it start making some kind of noise which then translated into English. 'Your time is up Alex and once you're out of the picture, soon after, so will everything you care about.' It then kicked Alex and walked off.

Theresa then started to cry. "There has to be something that we can do right. There just has to be." Theresa said through tears.

"There isn't a thing that we can do no matter how much we wish we could." Justin said and then wrapped his arms around Juliet.

"Our poor baby." Jerry said hugging his wife, everyone fearful for Alex but they continued to look through the mirror so that they can see what's going on. Dean couldn't find his voice to say anything.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hit the Floor**

When Alex woke up, she found herself in a dark room but thanks to her new zombie vision, everything was clear to her. She sat up easily and looked around to try and figure out where she is and then remembered falling trough the ice. "I know you're here you, whatever you are. Show your face." Alex demanded still looking around and soon the figure came out and showed himself to her.

"You managed to defeat my Spitter and Jockey, and you even damaged my Charger a bit. In case you haven't caught on Alex, you fought the Spitter first, and so on. I named them in order." The thing said.

"I got that, thanks but now who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm the last of my kind Alex. I'm known as the Crypt. We are the most power of all zombies. At least we were until we went extinct no thanks to other zombies which is why I rule. At first my intention was to teach zombies a lesson for destroying my kind. We were always the threat to them and so I made sure to prove to them that messing with a threats race is very stupid. Then I learned that they feared me and they would do as I say without question, even when their own life is on the line. Like fighting you for instance, my guardians knew the price but they fear me much more then you. So allow me to teach you a lesson." The Crypt ran at Alex faster then Alex had time to think and she went flying backward. The Crypt then started beating on her harder and harder until he was sure that Alex had died. "Now that you're gone, I'll kill your family and everyone else you care about.

Alex still felt like she could move and was going to when a thought came to her mind. 'I'll wait to make my move and surprise him.' Alex thought as she pretended to struggle to get up which lured the Crypt over.

**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

The Crypt came over and was about to strike Alex some more when Alex flipped over and struck him with her nails. The Crypt went flying backward and then hit a wall. "Very clever Alex but that isn't going to help you."

"I beg to differ." Alex said focusing and moving out of the Crypts way just in time and then struck him in the back.

**(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)**

"How about we forget all of this and I let you live. You leave well enough alone and we forget any of this happened. How about it?" The Crypt asked not planning on letting her live.

Alex thought about it for a sec and then nodded and started to walk away intently listening to his footsteps. When she heard them, she flipped around and scratched him in the face knocking him down. "I don't believe your lies, not anymore. I won't be bossed around by you."

**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

The Crypt ran at her again and then flipped and blocked her attack and then continued to fight like that for a few minutes and then he finally got it and Alex went flying into a wall. The Crypt charged at her again but Alex dodged and so he kept running on the wall while Alex shot at him.

Alex continued to fire at the zombie but he kept avoiding her attacks and then made a decision. She shot her nails off just in front of him which made him stumble. This gave Alex the chance she needed and continued to fire her nails off hitting him every time.

**(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)**

A cloud of dust formed in the spot where her nails hit and then the Crypt was seen flying through the air at her. Alex jumped at him and the two would scratch each other as they past. Soon they crashed into each other and Alex managed to grab onto the Crypt and threw him to the ground.

**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall**

Alex jumped slightly up into the air after throwing the Crypt down and then nails first, went flying downward. "You're not as strong as you thought you were are you?" Alex asked stabbing him in the chest. "You wanted me to believe that I couldn't beat you, so you lied about yourself and to the other zombies. You didn't want peace between zombies, you just wanted to make them suffer by making sure that they listened to you. You didn't give them freedom in anyway and you lied about that too. It's over for you." Alex then stabbed the Crypt on last time.

"You win Alex." The Crypt said.

"You trick people and I wont fall for it." Alex then picked up the Crypt and while holding him in the air started to pull him in two. "You can call me Hybrid." Alex screamed as she ripped him in two. Blood splattered all over her, not an inch of her clean now.

**(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)**

Watching through the mirror, the whole family cheered and then threw up, except for Justin and Juliet, after seeing the thing get ripped in two and the blood go everywhere.

Alex stood there and then grabbed onto the Crypts upper half and then ripped off it's head. "This is proof that I've won. I really expected a better fight from you." Alex kicked what was left of it's body and then made her way up the side. Alex made it to the top and then looked into the distance and smiled. Then a small pain entered into her body as she could feel a poison going through her body. It was slow moving and so she knew that she had to hurry home.

Justin and family had waited for some time for Alex to get home excited to see her again, especially Dean. Then they heard the window open and in fell Alex, looking weak and pained. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Poison" That's all Alex managed to say before she hit the floor.

**A/N: So some of you may notice that I used the Crypt that I used in some of my other stories but he is my character and so I have all rights to him. Yes, I made the leader appear strong when he really wasn't that strong, which I did for a reason. Yes I know that battle was quick. I was trying to make a point though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I should have said which song I used in the last chapter for those who don't know it. The song I used was Hit the Floor by Linkin Park. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 22: What about us**

Dean was the first one to run over to Alex after she hit the floor. He shook her gently trying to wake her up but it wasn't helping any. "Someone do something!" Dean yelled out still shaking Alex.

"Juliet, can you do something?" Justin asked?

"I don't know but the poison has probably been in her too long. She wouldn't make it to the hospital, so I'll try something." Juliet ran over to Alex and gently bit on her wrist. She could feel the poison being sucked into her mouth. AS soon as Juliet had a mouthful of poison, she went over and grabbed a glass cup and spit it into the cup and then went back to Alex. It's been a minute now and Juliet had sucked out almost a cup full of poison when she started to taste some blood in the mix. Juliet spit out one more time and then dug into Alex's wrist again and began to suck. Soon after that, all Juliet could taste is blood and she spit into the cup making it full to the rim. "She has really thick blood, you know that." Juliet said not liking the taste of zombie blood.

"Since when could vampires do that?" Justin asked.

"I didn't know that I could do that but now isn't the time." Juliet grabbed the glass of poison and covered it with whatever she could find and then ran off as fast as she could.

Alex started to wake up from her sleep to find Dean staring at her. "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"I think the real question here is how you are? You just had a ton of poison sucked out of you." Dean asked holding up her head.

"I'm fine Dean, thank you." Alex had now fully woken up and got up off the floor. "I have something to take care of." Alex went over to the balcony and then jumped to the top of the roof and almost missed. "I guess I'm still a little weak."

Justin smiled seeing his sister alive and then went over to Dean. "You love her don't you Dean?" Dean gave him a look and Justin caught on immediately. "What I mean is, if you really love her Dean, don't give up on her. You know she really does love you too."

"I don't know what to say to her though, it's like she absolutely refuses to give us the chance. She wouldn't talk to me when I wanted to talk and now she has a new responsibility. I feel like she is just finding ways to not have to talk about this." Dean said and then noises from outside could be heard, which everyone heard. They couldn't tell if it was chanting, cheering, or both though at the moment, they didn't really care.

Justin sighed and then the noise outside quieted down. Justin shook it off and then spoke to Dean. "Dean, she loves you more then anything. I should know; she wouldn't stop talking about you, ever. I would suggest that you go up to the roof and talk to her." Justin then started to leave when Juliet came into the room without a glass with or lid. "Do I want to ask?"

Juliet shrugged and then told Justin anyway. "The poison eventually went right through the cupand the lid. So I just left it at the junkyard." The next thing they knew, it they could feel vibrations below them but it wasn't an earthquake or at least they didn't think so.

After the shaking stopped, Justin told Dean to go talk to Alex one last time and then Justin and Juliet left the room. Dean sighed and decided that he may as well try one more time and he headed up the stairs and toward the roof. Once he reached the top, he heard something crying. He ignored it and then grabbed onto Alex's shoulder. Alex flipped around in surprise. "Dean, what are you doing up here?"

"Thought you'd be lonely up here by yourself." Dean smiled.

"That's a lie Dean; you want to talk don't you?" Alex said with a smile. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and then Alex got up and hugged him. "Let's talk."

"Thanks Alex, I've wanted to talk for a while." Dean said and Alex waited for Dean to start talking first. "Alex, I want to marry you whether you're a zombie or not. You're appearance doesn't bug me. By the way, you look very good for going for hours on end." Alex thanked him and Dean continued. "Alex, please, let's get married still."

"Dean, I really want to marry you, but I just can't. I love you Dean but I know that people hate me and I'm sure that some would want me dead. If we got married, then that would put you in danger. I just can't do that to you. Then there is the fact that I may not even be able to have kids. I realize that that isn't that big of a deal but I want you to have a family Dean and I may not be able to help you with that." Alex sighed and then continued. "Even if it was possible though, I can't allow you to be caught in the crossfire. If you got hurt because you're with me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I love you too much to let that happen to you."

"No Alex, I don't care if I'm caught in the crossfire, I want to be with you Alex. It hurt too much when you wanted to break up with me many years ago; I don't think that I can take a rejection after we had already planned on getting married. I don't want to live without you." Dean said coming into tears.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't let you get mixed into this any further then you already are. Goodbye Dean." Alex then kissed his cheek and then left the roof leaving Dean alone. Alex went downstairs and then let everyone leave warning them of some things which all but a few didn't listen. 'I'm so sorry Dean." Alex then headed back up to the roof hoping Dean would be absent which he is. Alex sat on the roof with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Half my Problem**

The next day, Alex went to perch at the top of the substation and looked over the part of the world that she lives in. She found her common infected beating on an animal for food and a hunter jumping from building to building and then saw Dean walking around outside. She began to worry until she saw the hunter going away from Dean. Then Alex tensed up again as she saw the hunter jump onto a car and made it swerve into a light post. Alex jumped down from her spot on the building and made her way over to the person in the car and her hunter. When she got there, the general was there aiming a gun at the hunter. "What's going on?" Alex asked calmly as she stepped in front of the hunter.

"You and your zombies are you piece of filth." The general said angrily.

"What are you doing here general?" He just aimed his gun at her and got ready to fire. Alex stood her ground and then in the distance she heard her name being called. Alex turned her head and saw Dean running toward her. He quickly put himself between her and the general. Alex tried to push Dean out of the way but he refused to move. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe." A shot was then heard with two more afterward and then Dean fell to the ground in pain.

Alex looked up at the general who then fired at her but she managed to dodge the bullet and push the hunter out of the way as well. Alex rushed toward the general ignoring the bullets being pushed into her skin. Alex reached him and then grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the ground as hard as she could and then threw him into a light post. "How dare you shoot him! He did nothing to you." Alex screamed and then ran over to Dean.

"You see that, she attacked me." Then the captain came up to the general.

"You deserved it. I now have the right to arrest you general for attacking a citizen." The captain said pulling out his handcuffs. Then he dragged the general away and many people stood booing at the captain of the army.

"Kill the zombie lovers and the zombies. They don't deserve to live." People kept spitting out insults and booing but Alex ignored it and soon a doctor was right by Alex who is now holding Dean in her arms.

"You'll be ok Dean, I know you will. You have to be ok, I…I can't…I can't live without you." Alex said through tears.

Dean had been shot in his arm twice and his side once. The doctor did the best he could without the correct stuff and then put him on a stretcher and into an ambulance that had arrived. "We'll do what we can, you want to sit next to him? Once we're done with him however, we'll help you out." Alex nodded and then got in next to Dean, tears streaming down her face.

They had just recently got the news back on T.V. but that is about it for T.V. media. Jerry and family were watching when the news of Dean being shot came on. The news lady then started to talk. "We are here in the hospital in which a young man was shot by the general of the U.S army just because he was protecting the zombie woman." The lady turned to Alex but she just pushed the camera away. "Apparently" The T.V. was then shut off. Justin stood up off the couch and Juliet and the others followed shortly after. "Let's go to the hospital." Justin said and everyone nodded.

The Russo's and Juliet got to the hospital and were then invited into Dean's room. "We lost quite a bit of medicine when this all started and so we have done the best we could, but I think he'll be fine as long as he stay's in bed for a month or so. Your daughter is with him right now and doesn't feel like having visitors. She even included family in that so until she is ready, you'll have to stay out here." The family nodded and sat down in the waiting room.

Three hours past and Alex had been crying for half that time. Dean then started to wake up. "You ok Alex?" Dean asked weakly.

"No, your." Alex then smiled happily looking at Dean. "You idiot, what were you thinking?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking that I love you Alex. I can't lose you like you can't lose me. I heard what you said, I just couldn't respond. I told you that I'm willing to get in the crossfire for you." Dean smiled and then grabbed Alex's hand.

"Then in about two months, we're getting married. Since I can't keep you out, why not be with you as much as possible. I love you too much Dean." Alex then leaned down and kissed him softly.

Three months later and the two were married by one person that didn't hate her guts, even if the rest of the populace does, not including family and friends. "Dean, do me a favor and let me take some hits as I can take them better then you can."

"Ok but if things don't involve me getting shot, I get to protect you ok." Alex nodded and then hugged and kissed Dean happily.

Shortly after Alex and Dean were married, Juliet and Justin were married. Juliet and Justin left for Paris for their honey moon and Alex and Dean, they didn't go anywhere as Alex has had to do some damage control. Just as things were getting better however, some interesting news came on. "Today, we've found that an old ship, the USG Ishimura. World's biggest mining ship in space, is still in one piece and is heading toward earth. It's been at least seventy years since that ship was heard of since the many deaths there and anyone who goes there seems to die. The only one that had survived was Isaac Clark but he has now passed on. If Alex Russo, or now known as Alex Moriarty, is out there, please help us by going up and taking care of it by keeping it up where it belongs. You are greatly needed as you don't die easily." The T.V. was then shut off and Alex looked at Dean.

"I have to go Dean, if I don't, then everyone may be in danger." Dean didn't like it but he had to agree. They gave each other a quick kiss and a hug and then Alex was off. Three hours later and Alex was in the space ship and ready for take off. After two more hours and the Ishimura is in sight. Alex took in a deep breath. "Here I go." Alex said not realizing that she is pregnant.

**The End**

**A/N: So yeah, I ended it here to make way for the sequel. I have started a Metroid Dead Space crossover. So I'm going to continue with that. Hope this isn't to frustrating for you but if I don't do my other story before I do the sequel, then it may not make much sense. I hope you enjoyed and please don't be too frustrated with me. Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
